MOVING BACKWORDS
by d.graslie
Summary: He wasn't the right guy for her and Tony knew this. Can Tony convince Ziva to take a few steps back and rethink her marriage with Ray? Can he convince Ziva that the right guy for her is standing right in front on her? You could say that this takes place around the time that Ray proposes to Ziva and she actually says yes. Tony is no longer with EJ.
1. Chapter 1

_**I COULD REALLY USE A FRIEND TO TALK TO**_

_"Could I change her mind?" _he was thinking. "Or am I too late?" Tony was trying to get all his thoughts together after a long and hard week at work. Yeah, that was a believable excuse, I guess but the real reason was that Ziva David, his Ziva, was going to marry a guy that he knew was wrong for her. She had been dating Ray Cruz for months now and despite some problems in their relationship, she was still willing to plan a future with the guy.

He knew that being with EJ had been fun but it wasn't anything meaningful. He cared for the girl but the truth was, their relationship hadn't really gone beyond sex. He could actually see a future with Ziva. He could for years. He also knew that he hadn't really been himself at work and that everyone was beginning to see that. He was getting out of his car now and he walked up to the front to lean against it. He didn't know if he was making the right choice but he found himself taking out his cell phone and dialing a number.

"Yeah, it's me. Yeah, I'm ok and I'm not. Are you busy right now? I could really use a friend to talk to. I'm just outside of work a little bit. You'll see my car. Ok, I'll see you in a little bit. Bye." closing his phone now. He just stood there until she got there, about 20 minutes after he had called her. She slowly got out of her car and walked up to Tony. He had a typical smile on his face but Ziva could tell that it wasn't real. That something was bothering him, had been bothering him, and it wasn't getting any better. "Hello, Tony." Tony just took a deep breath before saying what was on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I MISS YOU, ZIVA**_

"That was fast but then again, I need to realize who I'm talking to." Tony just had to comment on Ziva's crazy driving. Ziva just smiled at Tony's remark. "Well, you sounded like you really needed a friend right now. Speed limit or not." Crossing her arms. Tony just looked down at the ground as Ziva continued to worry about her partner, her best friend. "So, what is it that you needed to talk about that was so important we could not talk about it at work?" "I just have had some things on my mind." He was basically telling her the truth.

"Yeah, I could tell. You know something is wrong with Tony Dinozzo when you have to force the words out of his big mouth." Winking at him as he just smiled. "So,are you going to tell me what's going on so I don't have to fear that your loosing your brain." "Loosing your mind, Ziva but that was close." Laughing a little bit. "What's going on with you, Tony? You are my friend and I am worried about you." Walking closer to him. "You know in the movies and leave it to me to bring up movies at a time like this, where it's getting closer to her wedding and the bride to be is getting pre wedding jidders? You know, second guessing if she really loves the guy? Second guessing if she's ready to get married?" Tony just looks at Ziva for an answer.

"Yes, I think I know what you are talking about, Tony." Giving him an understanding smile now. Tony just nods nervously. "Well, I think that is happening to me right now which is confusing, I know because I'm not getting married. I'm not even dating EJ anymore." "Then what are you talking about, Tony?" "I miss you, Ziva." Barely giving Ziva enough time to talk. "I miss us getting a few beers after work, I miss our little movie nights. I just miss you, Ziva."

Ziva was silent for a few minutes but she had to admit that she missed him, too. Even with Ray gone all the time, she still found herself staying at home most nights. Trying her best to be a loyal fiance. Preparing for their wedding, waiting for him to call but she did miss hanging out with Tony. They saw each other at work lately and that was about it. "Well, I miss you too, Tony but I'm right here, right now." Holding her arms out but Tony just shook his head. "What, Tony?" "Yeah, you are here right now, Ziva but I know that it's going to continue to change once you get married to that guy." It was all starting to come together for Ziva now.

"Is that what this is about, Tony? Me marrying Ray?" Tony moved over to one side of the car so that Ziva could sit next to him. "Do you think about me, Ziva because I've been thinking about you a lot lately. A lot, a lot, a lot and I can't seem to think of anything or anyone else and I know it's because I'm on the brink of panicing. That I'm about to loose you to another guy." "Tony-" "Do you even have a few inappropriate thoughts about me? Thoughts that might make you wonder if we're just partners. If we're just friends?"

"Of course I do, Tony but that's the way we are. You know, we don't have a typical partnership or friendship. I thought you were ok with that." "I might have been at one point, Ziva but now I can't help but think it's because we actually do have feelings for each other and sue me, if I want to figure out those feelings mean." Getting frustrated now. "Why on earth would I sue you for that, Tony?" "It's just and expression, Ziva. It means that I'm justified in wanting to see where I'm at with my partner."

"Why are you bringing this up now?! Only weeks before I'm supposed to be getting married to Ray?" Pointing at Ziva now. "That's why I'm bringing this up now. Because of him." Completely frustrated and confused with with him at this point. "What?!" Trying to calm himself down a little bit before he started talking. "Ziva, can you look me in these eyes and tell me that you are truly in love with Ray Cruz? Look me in the eyes and tell me that Ray is the love of your life and I will drop all this and let you drive home. " Ziva just stood there now, not knowing what to say.


	3. Chapter 3

_**OF COURSE I LOVE HIM**_

"Of course I love him." Tony just shook his head. Her answer spoke volumes for Tony. "That's not what I asked you, Ziva. I asked you if Ray is the love of your life." Ziva just stood there and Tony noticed how cold Ziva was right now. Naturally he took of his jacket and put it around Ziva. She didn't stop him. "I know what you're thinking, Ziva and I'm not doing this to confuse you or to ruining your life with Ray but I am asking these questions for a reason. Marriage is supposed to be forever and I just think that you need to think these things through."

"I do think about these things, Tony. I can honestly tell you that no, I don't know if Ray is the love of my life but I do care about him." Still sitting side by side on Tony's car now. "So your going to make a life long commitment to him? Ziva...I think you deserve better than that." "I don't know what I deserve, Tony. I might be asking too much when it comes to being happy." Tony looks Ziva in her eyes now. "You know what I think you deserve, Ziva? You deserve a guy who will go to bed and wake up with you on his mind, his day will revolve around making you happy because you are the most important thing in his life, he'll know how important work is but he'll also know that none if it will matter if he has a wife back home, missing him, wanting him to come back to her. You should be number one in his life, Ziva and for Ray, you're just not."

Tony had his hand on Ziva's cold cheek now. "What really are you afraid of, Ziva? Is it spending your life without Ray or is it moving backwords in your life? Because I got to tell you, taking a few steps back is ok if it prevents a lifetime of loneliness, emptiness, and heartache." Tears starting running down Ziva's face now. "When did you become so wise?" Holding Tony's hand close to her cheek. "Not wise, Ziva. Just come from experience and I don't want you to have to experience that." Moving even closer to her now and she didn't stop him.

"You deserve better. You deserve happiness." Inches from her lips now. "I'm not saying that I'm better than Ray but I know that I can and will try harder than him." Their lips finally meet, instantly becoming heated. That wasn't surprising for either of them. They knew how good a kiss between them would be. Ziva holds Tony face in place as she deepens the kiss. She wimpers a little and Tony groans a little more than that. They finally break but their foreheads remain together. "You know, I think your car is much warmer than it is out here." "You really don't waste any time, do you, Ziva?" Laughing at her.

"Are we complaining?" Starting to kiss Tony on his neck. "No, no, definetely not complaining. I just think you deserve better than the backseat of my car. That's all." Kissing the tip of her nose. She just smiled. "Where to then?" "Meet me at my place in 20?" She just reaches up and kisses him again. Really not minding if they did end up in the backseat of Tony's car. "Ok, here's your jacket back." About to take it off but Tony stopped her. "It will be a chilly drive back home. Keep it on." They kissed one last time before heading into their cars. They couldn't get there fast enough.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Major SMUT/FLUFF IN THE CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Rated M, M, M! **_

_**I'M JUST A LITTLE OVERWHELMED RIGHT NOW**_

It didn't take long for Ziva to meet Tony at his apartment and they instantly came together like a sandwhich. "Tony, I feel like my heart is pumping out of my chest." Tony just held her close, running his hand through her long, soft hair. Trying his best to relax her. He knew she wanted this just as long as he had and it was hard to remain calm at this point. "Yeah, Yeah, that makes two of us." Laughing nervously a little bit. "Is this right, Tony? I mean, technically I'm still with Ray." Tony just held Ziva closer to him now, fearing that she was having second thoughts.

"Even though I can feel more so now than ever that I don't belong with him. That I belong with you." Tony just smiled down at Ziva and gave her the sweetest, most loving kiss he had given any women he had ever been with. "I feel the same way, Ziva. Being with EJ was nice while it lasted but I felt pretty empty and pathedic afterwards. I knew I was bigger and better then that." Ziva just gave Tony the biggest hug, realizing just how much he needed it. "Come on, Tony." Leading him to his bedroom. "I think we both waited long enough for this." "I think we have, too." Smiling and following Ziva into his bedroom.

Ziva began with unbuttoning Tony's shirt as Tony held Ziva's hands there for the longest time. He just wanted to feel Ziva's hands on him. "It's ok, Tony. I'm not going anywhere." He just nodded and let Ziva take his shirt off of his shoulders. "I just keep thinking about how I almost let you marry him. That I almost let you go." Tears in his eyes now. "I'm just a little overwhelmed right now." She just smiled and let Tony to his bed. "You can undress me now, Tony." Tony slowly started to take Ziva's shirt off of her as he kissed his way along Ziva's jawline, down her neck.

"I would have let you go, Ziva. If I thought that you were meant to be with Ray but I don't. He doesn't deserve you, Ziva. "I know that now, Tony. Because of you, I know." Closing her eyes as Tony got down to unbotton Ziva's pants. Kissing Ziva's tight stomic. He pulled Ziva's pants down now so that he was direct contact with Ziva's panties now. He just smiled and pulled Ziva close to him, kissing her in the sweetest of areas and breathing in her unique scent. Ziva just smiled down at Tony and broke away from him, laying herself on his bed now. "Ziva David, you are going to be the death of me tonight. I can tell that much."

Laying on top of Ziva now as she seductively bit down on her lower lip. "Don't die on me, Tony. I need you to get me though this." Bringing his fingers to her mouth and sucking on each and every one of them. "Make love to me, Tony." Tony just bent down and kissed Ziva slowly, planning and making sure that this would last. "There's nothing else I would rather be doing right now. This is truly a dream come true, Ziva." Tony kissed his way down Ziva's neck and into Ziva's cleavage. Kissing Ziva's star of Dad necklace, loving everything that made Ziva, Ziva. The women he loved and had loved for so long.

Ziva layed up so Tony could undo Ziva's bra. Something he could only imagine doing until now. He smiled at Ziva and threw her bra unto the floor. Continuing to kiss Ziva's cleavage until he came in contact with the real thing. Ziva just layed back on the bed and let Tony have his way with her. He was so gentle but passionate, and it was finally happening. Tony was giving each one of ZIva's perfect breast equal attention. They were truly perfect. Not too big and not too small. He could easily spend the rest of the night just doing this but he knew that wouldn't be fair to either of them so he made his way down.

Kissing his way down Ziva's perfect stomic. Sure it was scared, but that was just a part of Ziva's past. A past he wanted to make up for. He made his way to Ziva's panties which were the sexiest thing he had ever seen on a women. He used his mouth to pull them down her legs and off. Something that made Ziva's body start to shake. She knew the the best was still coming and that Tony would just get more passionate with her. Tony then threw her panties onto the floor and kissed his way up Ziva's legs until he again reached Ziva's precious womenhood.

"Ziva, if you taste as good as you smell, Oh, my god. Good luck getting me back up there." She just smiled and spread her legs apart a little bit for Tony. Tony just used one hand to carress Ziva's goodness before going in all the way with his dirty mouth. "Oh, my god. Tony." Her moan stretched out longer than anyone before. Tony just smiled and reached up to spread Ziva's legs all the way apart, as far as they could go. Having full access of Ziva's womenhood now. He would be lying if he said he didn't master in the art of oral sex but it was different for Ziva. As much as enjoyed pleasing the women he have had in his life, this was more of a need. He needed Ziva's moans, words, and he needed to suck Ziva dry. All of her juices in his mouth.

When Ziva finally climaxed, Tony just layed between Ziva's legs that were still spread apart. He panted, and struggled to catch his breath but he was one happy guy right now and he could easily fall asleep just laying the way he was. "Are you ok, Tony?" Running her hand through his sweaty hair. "Yeah, I just need a few minutes." "Take your time." Laughing a little bit. Tony finally made his way back up Ziva's pleased body and just looked down into Ziva's beautiful face. "Your turn?" Winking at Tony. "No Ziva, I can waite. My goal is to be unselfish tonight and if you let me, you won't be able to count how many orgasms you will have." Smiling at Ziva and linking her hand with his own. It was going to be a long, long, passionate night.


	5. Chapter 5

_**HE WILL BE HOME TONIGHT**_

Tony slowly opened his eyes and he instantly took a deep breath in. He looked down to see Ziva laying partly on his bed and partly on him. Still without clothing and looking completely perfect. Tony had to admit, he was devistated but in the best way possible. Last night happened and it was better than anything he could ever dream up. He just smiled for the longest time and bagan to run his hand gently through her hair. Hoping that would start to wake her. She started to move around and Tony just let her take her time waking up.

She slowly looked up at Tony and smiled. That's when Tony gently took her under her arms and lifted her back on top of him. "Come here, you. That's much better." She just smiled shyly and laid on Tony's chest. Tony was instantly aroused when he felt Ziva's wetness on himself. He loved that feeling and she could get so, so wet for him. He had to wonder if she got that excited for Ray. He could only pray that she didn't. "What's on your mind, hu?" Still running his hands through her beautiful hair. He knew she was in deep thought.

"That I don't want to do what I'm going to do today but I know that I have to do it." Talking nervously now. Tony knew what Ziva was talking about and he knew it was going to be hard for her. "You're going to talk to Ray?" Ziva just took a deep a deep breath in and nodded her head. "Yes, we are down to week until are wedding now. I can't put this on any longer." Tony just laughed a little bit. "Put this off, Ziva but I know that won't make it any easier." Being understanding for Ziva. "Ok, do you mind if I take a shower?" Still resting on Tony's strong body. "Do you mind if I take one with you?" Talking so sweetly to the women on top of him.

"I thought that was the plan." Winking at Tony. After another long, hot session of love making in the shower Tony and Ziva got themselves ready for work. Ziva had to run home quick and grab a change of clothes first. She wasn't going to begin her day with be paranoid that McGee, Abby, and Gibbs new what happened last night. Ziva was finishing off the cup of tea that Tony had made for her as Tony came up to her from behind and held her closely to him. "So, you ready for this?" "He will be home tonight. I will talk to him after work." Resting herself on Tony now. "Then I will come over and make you feel all better again." "Or I could just come back over here. I don't know, I might ask Ray to stay at a hotel. As cold as that might sound." Still feeling guilty.

"Hey, you Ziva David, are the warmest, sweetest, most amazing women I have ever met and Ray was lucky to have been with you. Just try to remember that when you're talking to him." Kissing her on the forehead, nose, lips, and then chin, pulling her into a strong hug now. "We should get going. I still need to run home quick." "Ok." "Please, try to drive safely and I will see you at work in a little bit." Opening the door for Ziva. They kissed one last time before Ziva headed down the hallway. She knew it was going to be a great day and she knew Tony was the reason for it. He had opened her eyes and when he did, all she could see was Tony.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Look, I know I have yet to write a crime situation in one of my stories but I'm just not good at that so until I do, they will remain doing paper work. Sorry if that bothers some readers. **

_**WELL, THAT HARD PART IS OVER**_

Surprising, Ziva made it to work after Tony but to make it look convincing he let Ziva go inside before he did which she thought was so sweet. They knew they would have to come clean soon but it didn't have to be the day after it happened. Ziva sat at her desk and McGee greeted Ziva. "Goodmorning, Ziva." She just smiled. "You too, McGee." Some time passed when Tony made his way into the office. "Goodmorning, People." "Goodmorning, Tony." Ziva just smiled at Tony and looked at her computer screen.

McGee kept looking at Tony. Something was different about him. A good different. Like a had a night with some women but it was fufilling. Tony noticed this and got annoyed. "Take a picture it will last longer, Probie." Rolling his eyes. "You just look... Did you have a good night last night, Tony? Because it shows are your face." Tony just laughed a little bit when Ziva nervously looked up at her partner.

"Believe it or not, Tony. My night didn't consist of a women. I hate a guy's night with some of my frat brothers. We played basketball." McGee looked kind of left out and that's when Tony spoke up again. "Look McGee, I would of invited you but I knew that you're not much of an athlete and my buddies can be kind of brutal. Next time you have the urge to beat me at one of your online games, you're on." McGee just nodded. "Thanks, Tony."

Tony got an instant message on his computer and smiled when he saw that it was from Ziva. "Nice rescue, Tony." He just smiled and responded. "I think you mean Save, Ziva." She just rolled her eyes. "That was nice of you. What you said to McGee." "Well, I have my moments." Gibbs finally walked in, informing them that it was going to be a paper work kind of day. Oh well, they would survive it. After the longest day of paper work yet. Tony and Ziva decided to call it a night and gave some lame excuses to leave. Gibbs told them he would see them tomorrow as Ziva nd Tony entered the elevatory together.

Moments after the elevator started moving, Tony pushed the stop button. "Well, that hard part is over." Tony and Ziva both dropped their bags and Tony even dropped his cup of coffee, kind of acting on the moment. "Shit." Tony said with a little laugh. He just shrugged and mad his way over to Ziva. "That was all your fault." Kissing Ziva passionately now. "And I will make it up to you later." Letting Tony take over her body, making her weak in the knee's. She was getting into it when she felt her phone go off. She just sighed as she reach to see who it was. "It is Ray."

Tony just gave Ziva a few more kisses before backing up a little bit. "He's at might apartment. Time to get this over with." Tony just nodded and started the elevator again. "Hey, come here." Taking Ziva into his arms and holding her closely and for the longest time. "Give me a call later, ok? I'll be waiting. You can do this, Ziva. I know you can." Kissing her one last time before going there separate ways.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Yes, I'm making Ray Cruz a fillon in my story. Surprise, surprise. **

_**SHE'S AT BETHESDA HOSPITAL**_

"God, would you call me, Sweetcheeks. How long does it take to break up with a guy? No, I know this is hard for you. Take all the time you need." He was starting to get angry and nervous now which was only natural. What if she decided to give him a second chance? What if she was making love to guy right now? All kinds of thoughts were filling his head. He just try to relax, as he laid on his bed now. No intention of staying there.

Tony woke up to his phone going off. Not even checking it, assuming it was Ziva. "God, that must have been painful. Is everything ok?" "Dinozzo?" Laying up now. "Gibbs? What's going on?" "Tony, I have some bad, bad news." Tony instantly got out of bed, knowing that this must have been bad because he only called him by his real name when something serious had happened. "What, Boss. What happened?" His mind went right to thinking of Ziva. Gibbs still wasn't speaking. "It's Ziva, isn't it?" Pure panic in his voice.

"Yeah Tony, one of her neighbors heard some fighting and so she called the police. They found her unconscious. Someone beat the shit out of her." The anger was clear and rising in his voice. Tony just shook his head, tears in his eyes. "No, no. Please boss, don't-" Assuming the worst. "She's not died, Tony but she's not doing well. She's at Bethesda hospital. I'm there now." "I'm on my way. Boss! It was Ray Cruz! That Son Of A Bitch!" Heading out his door now, still in a complete panic.

"How do you know it was Ray, Dinozzo?!" Getting frustrated, getting into his car. "I'll explain when I get there, Boss but trust me, It was Ray Cruz. I bet my life on it." "Ok, just get here, Tony. She needs all the support she can get right now." "I'm on my way." Closing his phone and speeding to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

_**THIS IS ALL MY FAULT, BOSS**_

Tony was frantic when he made his way into the hospital. He got the information he needed and that's where he found Gibbs, looking scared but calm. "Boss, where is she? How-" "The doctors are with her now, Tony. They havn't been out to talk to me yet." Tony and Gibbs just stood there in shock now. He knew he should be focusing on Ziva but he had to tell Gibbs about Ray. He knew Ray did this and in order for him to tell Gibbs, he would have to tell him what was going on between him and Ziva.

"Boss, you need to listen to me, ok? I know Ray did this. I know he did, Boss." "Yeah, you keep saying that but where are the facts, Dinozzo?" Getting frustrated now. "Ok, last night I had Ziva come see me." Taking a big swollow as he continued to speak. "I didn't know how I was going to do it but I had to convince her to not marry Ray and believe it or not, my motives were not 100 percent unselfish. We talked for a while and we ended up back at my place." Gibbs continued to listen, trying to be understanding. "After convincing her to break things off, she was going to talk to Ray tonight. I know he did this, Boss." Gibbs gave an understanding look before speaking.

"Ok Tony, I will make a few phone calls. Get people looking for him." "Have you called anyone else? Does the team know?" Gibbs just nodded. "I'll called them. They wanted to come in but I told them to waite until we got an update on Ziva's injuries." Starting to come apart now. "This is bad, Boss. I know it is." Some tears running down his face. "We don't know anything yet, Tony but we do know how strong she is. This women survived 3 months of toture all by herself, in a desert. If anyone can survive anything it's Ziva.

The doctor finally came out to speak with Tony and Gibbs. Tony was already preparing himself for what he was about to hear. "Hi guys, my name is Dr Neils. I've been one of the doctors examining Ziva David's condition tonight." "Good, I'm glad we got to catch up, now how's Ziva?" Not trying to be rude but his verbal vomit had a mind of it's own tonight. Gibbs just put his hand on Tony's back trying to relax him. "Well, I want to say that Miss David is very lucky that she isn't dead but I'm afraid I can't say that right now. Whoever did this, did a number on her. She has two broken ribs which caused one of her lungs to puncture, the beatings she took to her head has caused her to develop something called a "Cerecal Compression" She's unconscious at this point and we think that's for the best right now. She's also been bleeding internally but we were lucky enough to get the bleeding to stop... for now."

"Oh, my god, Ziva." Starting to break down again. "No Ziva, this isn't happening to you." Trying to convince himself that this was all a bad dream but he wasn't waking up. "From the looks of it, it looks like she took a beating to her head, mostly from someone's shoe. Kicking her repeatedly." "We get it, Doc." Gibbs was getting sick to his stomach. Tony could barely handle hearing anymore. "Can we see her?" Tony asked softly. "Are any of you family of hers?" They both got frustrated again. "We may not be blood but we're all the family she has in the states. Please don't fight us on seeing her. You won't win." Gibbs said sternly.

The doctor gave up his fight. He knew how important she most of been to these guys. "We're going to get her settled in a room in ICU and then I'll have a nurse come find you. One visitor at a time, though. I won't budge on that." Walking away now, leaving Gibbs and Tony to waite. "Oh, my god. This isn't happening." Starting to walk around as Gibbs followed him. "This is all my fault, Boss and don't you dare tell me it isn't!" Getting defensive now. Gibbs just let Tony speak his mind. "If I hadn't urged her to break things off with Ray, he would of stayed calm and Ziva would of been safe."

Gibbs didn't care. He wasn't going to let Tony blame himself for this. Even if Tony beat him to the ground himself. "We don't know that. You know what you did for Ziva last night, Dinozzo? You gave her her life back." Tony was angry by this. "How the hell did I give her her life back, Boss?!" Gibbs remained calm with Tony. "I know it's hard to see because she's here but think about it, we don't know that much about Ray Cruz. Tonight proves that he has some serious problems and if Ziva would have married him, she would of been marrying the abuse, aswell." Putting a hand on his shoulder now. "You also saved her in another way. You showed her that a good life with a good guy was still possible." Tony tried to listen to what his Boss was saying but it was just hard right now.

"What if she doesn't survive this, Boss? She was beatened soo bad and the doctor didn't sound to optimistic. What if I lose her, Boss?" His head hung down as the tears fell. "The doctor is just doing is job, Tony. He see's what's right in front of him. He see's the facts but he doesn't know Ziva like we do." "I can't lose her, Boss. I just can't." "I'm going to call the team and let them know what's going on but you stay here and waite to see Ziva. We're not going to lose her, Dinozzo. I won't allow it." Tony just nodded his head as the Boss went to make some phone calls. Leaving Tony alone with his fears for the women he loved.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I WOULD TELL YOU TO OPEN YOUR EYES**_

Tony was just sitting there and he had been for the longest time. Gibbs was still making some phone calls. Hopefully to the police. He couldn't waite until he heard that Ray was found and that he was behind bars. His face fell into his hands when a nurse came out. "Family of Ziva David?" "Yes, I'm right here." Saying that almost desperately. "Husband?" The nurse wanted to make sure who she was letting in to see her patient. "No, my partner." Not really knowing what to say.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Only family can visit at this point." Tony just gave a little laugh in frustration. "Look, I already talked to her doctor, ok. He said it would be fine, just as long as one person visits her at a time." The nurse was still unsure but decided to lead Tony to her room. "I should probably warn you." Tony just looked at the nurse now. "She looks pretty bad. Her eyes are swollen shut and she has a tube down her throat that's helping her breath." Letting Tony in her room now. Tony just stood there for the longest time as the nurse just put a hand on Tony's back. Knowing how hard this must be for him.

"That poor girl." Walking up to Ziva's bed as Tony did the same. She checked several of her vitals before leaving Tony to be with her. "Who would do such a thing to such a beautiful girl?" The nurse's heart was breaking for Ziva. Tony just sat down in the chair that they offer visitors. "How is she doing?" That's all Tony could say because that's all that was on his tired mind. "Well, the bleeding has stopped as of now but she's not out of the woods yet. If the bleeding starts again and reaches her head, she will have to have emergency surgery." Seeing the fear in Tony's eyes now.

"But we're not there yet." Smiling at Tony. "You keep those prayers coming and we'll reach that point if we even get to it." Patting Tony on the back before leaving. Tony wiped a few tears off of his face before grabbing Ziva's hand. He just held on to it so tight as he brought it up to his mouth to kiss it. Keeping it there for comfort and contact. "I would tell you to open your eyes but that would probably be too painful, wouldn't it?" His voice breaking as he spoke.

"I am soo sorry, Ziva. Gibbs told me not to blame myself for this but I do. I convinced you to break things off with Ray and even if I still believe that that was the right thing to do, I should have come with you. He wouldn't have done this if I were there. I wouldn't have let him. Ziva, I don't know how many more times we have to keep asking you this but please, you have to fight. You have to stay strong. You have to get through this." Tears were even running down Ziva's hand now. "For Gibbs, you know you're like a daughter to him, for McGee, he can't handle me all by himself, for Abby, let's face it, she's an odd duck and sometimes I think you're the only one who understands her, for Duckie, you two have seen soo much in this world and you need to continue to talk about it together."

"And it's obvious why you have to come back to me. I said it before and I will say it as much as I need to, I can't live without you. Our partnership is soo much more than just in the office. I want you to be my partner in life, Ziva and I want to take you everywhere with me. Go places with you to show you off, show people that you are mine. I want us to be there for each other, I want you to know what I was like as a child and I want to look at pictures of you as a little girl. I need you to wake up so we can make those things happen. I can't do it without you. I won't do this without you. Please, wake up for me, Sweetheart. They haven't found him yet, Ziva but they will and when they do, he better pray that he that he doesn't ever get out. Prison is the only safe place for him now."

He was about to continue talking when he heard a soft knock on the door. He turned to see that it was Gibbs. He kissed Ziva's hand a few more times before seeing what Gibbs wanted. "Gibbs wants to see you too, Ziva, but I will be back as soon as I'm allowed back in." He just stared at her for a few seconds before he got up to leave. "How is she?" Tony just broke down but quickly pulled himself back together. "She looks like she's in soo much pain, Boss. Did you call everyone?" "I did but I told them to come in in the morning. There's not much they can do for her right now. Abby insisted on coming but..." "Did they find the bastard?" He just shook his head.

"Not yet, Tony but he can't hide forever. At least Ziva is safe in this hospital. We won't let him get anywhere near her." That would have to be ok for Tony now but he honestly didn't know how much longer he could stay calm with Ray still out there. "I'm going to sit with her for a few minutes and you should go rest your eyes. I'm assuming your not going home tonight but you should try to get some rest." Tony just shook his head. "I'll just waite out here." Gibbs gave him a little smirk before going in to see Ziva. Tony wouldn't rest until Ray was behind bars and Ziva's eyes were open.


	10. Chapter 10

_**WHY CAN'T SHE JUST BE HAPPY**_

Since Ziva was only allowed visitors for so long, Abby, McGee, and Duckie all came by to visit her that morning. Tony wanted to be in Ziva's room every minute he could, holding her hand, saying things he knew she needed to hear but he couldn't be selfish. She had a family with NCIS and they needed to see her just as much as he did. Abby just walked out of Ziva's room with tears in her eyes as she ran up to Tony.

"Oh, my god, Tony. Why would anyone do this to Ziva?" Desperately needing a hug from the guy who was a brother to her. "Some crazy, jealous, messed up FREAK, that's who." The anger in his voice was clear to everyone in the hospital. Abby kept hugging Tony when she got this weird feeling from Tony. Like he knew who did this to Ziva personally. She backed away from Tony now to look him in the face. "Tony, do you know who did this?" Tony was trying to hide what he knew from Abby or what he believed to be true but he knew that Abby wouldn't let this go.

"Abby, promise me you won't freak out over what I'm about to tell you. Promise me." Looking his friend in the eyes. "Ok, I promise. Who did this, Tony?" "I think it was Ray." Covering her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. "Ray loves Ziva. He's engaged to her. Why do you think he put her in this hospital, Tony?!" Tony understood Abby's confusion. "Look Abby, I just don't want to get into this right now but long story short, I convinced Ziva to break things off with Ray a couple nights ago. We ended up back at my apartment where things happened and she was going to talk to Ray last night when he got home. That's when I got the call from Gibbs, telling me Ziva was here."

Abby was in complete shock. She looked over to see the rest of the team conversing about Ziva's condition. "I know we didn't know much about Ray but to think that he beat Ziva so bad that she can't even wake up and open her eyes? They need to find him, Tony. We need to find him?!" Still complete devistated for her friend right now. "They will, Ziva, I will. I promise he will not get away with this." Holding onto Abby's shoulders. Abby just hugged Tony again while the rest of the team joined them. "You need to get to work, guys but Tony, don't worry about coming into work today. I will explain everything to Vance when we get there."

"Thanks, Boss." "Give her our love, Anthony. We can come back to visit Ziva tonight." Tony just nodded his head and McGee and Tony just gave eachother a friendly look. "Let us know if anything changes with her, Tony." Abby gave Tony one last hug before leaving. "I will, Abs." Gibbs stayed with Tony as the rest of the team quietly left. "Aren't you leaving too, Boss?" "I will. I'm just worried about my Senior Agent. I know things are going on in his head right now and that he wants to act on them." "Boss-" "You have to let them find Ray, Dinozzo. You have to let ME find Ray. You can't let your angry get the best of with something like this because if you do, you will kill him."

"God, this isn't fair! Why can't she just be happy?! I need answers, Gibbs. Does the Grim Reaper have some personal vendetta against Ziva? Did she do somebody wrong in a past life that's punishing her for it in this one?" "Tony-" "Well, that's they're the only things that make since, Gibbs. I know Ziva has made some wrong choices in her life. I know she has made some bad judgements but for god sakes, she has paid for them. Why is there always something lurking around Ziva that the minute something good happens to her, it gets taken away?"

"I don't know, Tony. I don't have any answers right now, either but you have to listen to me. Ziva will get through this and Ray will pay for this. He's not getting away with this, Tony. He just hasn't been caught yet." "I need to get going but the best person to be there for Ziva right now is here." Putting his hands on Tony's shoulders before leaving him. Tony just thought for the longest time. "Yeah, your right, Boss. He will pay. One way or another, his life will end for this." The look on Tony's face was truly frightning now.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N Yes, this chapter is very short but I will make longer one's. Promise. **_

_**YOU'RE AWAKE**_

Tony was sitting with Ziva once again, probably longer than he should have been but he just didn't care. He was exactly where he needed to be. He also got this strong feeling that Ziva knew he was there with her. So many things have gone unsaid between them but that didn't mean that they didn't feel those things just as strongly. They were known for their eye sex and the chemistry between them could easily start a fire in that room. "I know you can hear me, Sweetheart. I can understand why you don't want to wake up after something like this, after everything that's happened to you. Things have not been easy for you and things should not be this hard." So much passion in his voice

Tears in his eyes once again, his heart breaking for Ziva. He reached up and gently rubbed Ziva's forehead with his spare hand. "Maybe I can start being the good in your life. Would that be ok, Sweetie? Make some good things happen for you, for once. Because that would make me the happiest guy on this earth. Even though I know this isn't really about me. It's about your happiness, it's about what you want in your life to make you happy. I just want you to know that if I am the guy that can make that happen, then you already have me, you've always had me and you will always have me. I'm not going anywhere, Ziva. I will be here when you wake up and open those beautiful eyes and when you see this sad, pathetic face staring back at you, just know that this face loves you soo much." Taking his hand off of her forehead and bringing her hand up to his face once again.

That's when Tony felt Ziva's hand weakly reach out and caress Tony's cheek. He just jumped and had to catch his breath. Ziva's hand kept feeling Tony's face. He just smiled and held it there. "Ziva? Sweetheart, can you hear me?" Ziva started moving her head back and forth as she was struggling to open her sore eyes. "Ton-" "That's it, Sweetie. I'm right here." Her eyes were still not completely open but she was definitely waking up. "Oh, my god. You're awake. You're awake." Taking her hand and moving it over to his mouth so he could kiss it over and over. "Tony?" She said in a voice that was soo weak but beautiful to Tony. "Yeah, it's me, Ziva. Everything is going to be ok. I promise you. I promise." He wanted to go get the nurse but he just pressed the call button. He wasn't leaving his spot with her.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N Things have to get worse before they get better, right? Just keep that in mind when reading this chapter.**_

_**YOU ARE THE ONE**_

Tony was still holding Ziva's hand when the nurse came in to check on Ziva's condition. She wouldn't say this in front of her patient but just because she woke up, didn't mean that everything was ok just yet. She was still in critical condition and she still had a long road to recovery. "So, decided to give it another go, hu?" The nurse asked sweetly, while checking some of her vitals. Ziva was still not talking much. Just saying simple words. Her eyes were as open as they were going to get right now."This is what she does, Beverly. This is who she is." Tony couldn't say enough good things about her. The nurse just smiled.

"I can see that. You have been through a lot, dear. Your friends have been worried sick about you. I am going to give you two some privacy. I'll be back in about 20 minutes." Walking out of the room now. "Oh my, god. Ziva. You have no idea..." Not wanting to say too much yet because he didn't want to overwhelm Ziva. Ziva tried to move her head to look at Tony the best she could but it honestly hurt too much to move. "It's ok, Sweetie. Don't push yourself. You hear my voice and you know I'm here. That's all that matters right now." She just nodded a little bit. Something inside of Tony pushed him to say the words that came out of his mouth next.

"I love you, Ziva. God, I love you soo FREAKING much." Really breaking down at this point as Ziva struggled to say it back but she tried the best she could. "I love you too, Tony." Barely able to hear her but he knew what she had said to him. He went to kiss her a couple times on her forehead and he rested his head on hers for the longest time before sitting back down. Tony noticed Ziva trying to say something else. He just leaned in to put his ear up near hers. "Ray- He did-" Tony just looked her in the face now. "I know, Sweetie. I know he did this to you." Tears ran down Ziva's face now.

"Oh, Baby. He's never going to hurt you again, ok? They're looking for him as we speak and-" Tony saw the pure fear in Ziva's face now. The fact that he hadn't been caught yet. "Don't worry, Ziva. We'll find him. We will." That's when Tony noticed Ziva's eyes shaking which was something he's never seen before. "Ziva, are you ok?" Monitors starting going off and Tony started to panic. "What's happening?" One of the nurses quickly came in with this look of panic on her face now. "What's happening to her?!" "Just give me a minute, Tony. Shit, her fever is spiking. We need Dr Neals in here Now!" A couple more nurses came in and one of them went to get her doctor. "We need you out, Tony. Now. Out." Tony was quickly pushed out of her room when he bumped into someone. He turned around to see Ray looking back at him.

Tony just got this look of disgust and shock on his face. He really had the balls to show up at the hospital after he was the one that put her that?! "Bad move, Ray. Bad FUCKING move!" Shoving him against the wall and slamming his head against at the same time. "Tony-" Not being able to speak much because Tony had his hands around Ray's neck now. "You don't understand" "No, you don't understand, Ray! You are the one who put Ziva in this hospital bed and now you are the one, YOU are the one who's going to end up in up in one of them next!" Tightning his grip around Ray's neck.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N Hope this pleases some readers. ;)**_

_**LOOK AT HER**_

Tony was still holding Ray up against the wall, his intent was to kill him right then and then. The nurses and doctors were honestly too focused on Ziva to stop Tony from his attack on the guy. "How does it feel, Ray?!" Looking him head in the face. He wanted to see the and feel Ray's last breath of life in his own hands. "How does it FUCKING feel?!" Suddenly Tony loosened his grip and Ray actually thought he was letting him go when he kneed him in the stomach. "Oh, waite a second, that's not fair." Ray hit the ground now. "This might be a better comparison!" Kicking him in the head harshly now.

Gibbs walked in to see what Tony was doing and he rushed over the stop him from literally killing Ray. "Tony, stop! Back off, Now!" Tony kept kicking Ray, not listening to his boss. "Is this what you thought Ziva would feel, Ray?! Hu?!" Gibbs finally pulled Tony off of Ray. They both just stared at Ray, moving around in pain. "Why did you do it, Ray? Hu?" Suddenly calm now. Gibbs wanted answers, aswell.

"She RIPPED my heart out!" Breaking down now but Tony and Gibbs couldn't care less. This was nothing compared to what Ziva was feeling. Tony couldn't believe his reason. He could easily go back over and finish killing him but Gibbs wouldn't allow that now. "She broke up with you? That's why you did this?! She's in there, fighting for her DAMN life and it's because she broke up with you?!" "I feel terrible!" Trying to get on his feet now and Tony had to calm himself down even more, noticing that Ray was still able to move. "Ive been from hospital to hospital when I realized what I've done. You have to believe that I love Ziva and I just let my anger get the best of me."

"That's when you go and beat the hell out of a tree, not your fiancé! You disgusting, pitiful, pathetic excuse for a man!" "The police are on their way here. I'm turning myself in, I just had to come and see if Ziva's ok." Tony just laughed a little bit as he shook in disbelief. "Ok? Ok, Ray?!" He got himself away from Gibbs and grabbed a hold of Ray and forced him to look inside Ziva's room. "LOOK at her! Does she look ok to you?!" Ray just stared for the longest time, letting it sink in what he did. The police finally showed up to take Ray in. Before the cops took Ray out, Ray turned to Tony with a genuine question. "What would you have done?" Tony calmed himself before answering. "I would have given her a choice. I wouldn't have punished her for it." Staring him down now. Tony just backed off and walked to Gibbs as the cops took Ray away. Gibbs knew Tony had to do this. He just patted him on the back as they continued to waite for news on Ziva.


	14. Chapter 14

**DO YOU FEEL BETTER NOW**

Tony and Gibbs were now sitting in the waiting room, waiting to hear about Ziva. "Do you feel better now?" Gibbs asked quietly. "No, not really." Shaking his head. "Ziva is still in there. She's still dying." He sounded soo tired and hopeless. Gibbs wanted to help him, give him some reassurance, but he didn't even know what to think at this point. "Her eyes were open, Boss. She was awake, she was talking to me, she said she loved me, then she gets taken from me all over again." Resting his sad face in his hands. Gibbs just rested his hand on Tony's back. He had know words for what Tony was feeling.

Dr Neils finally came out with another worried look on his face. Tony and Gibbs got up to listen to what he had to say to them. "Well, Ziva's is building up more pressure around her brain. We were hoping the swelling had stopped but... We need to take her to the OR and perform something called a "Surgical Skull Trephination." We basically drill a hole into her head and that exposes the "Dura Mater" and that allows us to reduce some of the swelling." Tony got sick to his stomach now.

"Is it life threatening? I mean- Is she going to survive this?" Asking questions that Tony knew the doctor didn't have answers for right now. "Her condition is critical but all I can say is this kind of surgery has saved many lives. I have saved many lives this way, Mr Dinozzo and believe it or not, I've actually saved patients that were far worse than Ziva is. I'm asking you to put your faith in me, no matter what her chances are." Tony just nodded his head. "I need to get to OR but we'll let you know how's she's doing once we get done. Hang in there, guys. It's going to be another long night." Quickly walking away from the men.

Tony just squeezed his eyes shut, envisioning he was there with Ziva. Holding her hand, whispering that he loved her in her ear. "Hang in there, Ziva. I'm there with you. Even if you can't see me. I love you." Gibbs heard every word of this and just smiled. He knew his feelings for her would come out sooner or later. He just hated that it took something like this for it to happen.


	15. Chapter 15

_**THINGS KEEP GETTING BETTER AND BETTER**_

Tony and Gibbs were now joined by Abby, McGee, Duckie, Jimmy, and Breena. Ziva truly had a support system forming at that hospital. Tony was walking up and down the waiting room, not even trying to relax. Everyone else was talking about how they couldn't believe that Ray would do something like this and that they couldn't believe that he would actually show up at the hospital after putting her there.

Tony still couldn't stop believing that Ray had gotten off too easy. If Tony had his way, Ray would be suffering a slow and painful death. Abby was doing her best to calm Tony down but it was no use. He was stuck in his own mind, with his own worries now. They've been in surgery for soo long and everyone seemed to be noticing how loud the clock in the waiting room was getting. Abby couldn't stand the silence anymore. She had to speak up. "I think we all need to say a silent prayer." Tony just laughed a little bit, while rolling his eyes.

Everyone started walking over to Abby. Abby was holding her hands out so that two people could grab hold of them. Wanting to form a praying circle, right there in the waiting room. Everyone kind of just stood there when Tony spoke up. "Abby's right. Despite what we all believe or feel about this kind of stuff, Ziva needs this right now." Taking Abby's hand as the rest started to join in. Everyone could practically hear was Abby was praying. Her faith was stronger than it's ever been and she was using that to make her friend better.

Dr Neils finally came out, wearing his surgical scrubs, everyone silently prepared themselves for the worst. Dr Neils just looked around to see everyone that was in the waiting room now, surprised from the amount of people that were now there for her. "Wow, this is quite the impressive. Ziva obviously has a lot of people who care about her." Tony was getting more anxious by the moment and Abby's hand remained in Tony's. Squeezing it tightly. "The surgery was long, just like it always is. Um, toward then end of the surgery, a blood clot started to form, which is a common complication during procedures like this. Luckily, the clot didn't worsen, and it hasn't landed in her lungs which would be a bigger concern."

"We gave her a medication to stop anymore progression of the blood clot and we will continue to give this to her as she continues to recover. Sadly, as of right now, she has fallen into a coma and will stay in ICU so we can keep a close eye on her." After hearing everything, they weren't exactly told bad news. Just that they had to be patient with her and everything while she was healing. That's what they had been doing and Tony knew she had the best friends and family praying for her now.

"Thank you, Dr Neils. For everything." Tony was personally grateful for everything this guy has done for her. "In complicated situations like this, guys, it makes doing my job worth it. She's a lucky women but she's also very strong-willed. I could feel that while operating on her. Just keep your heads up and the prayers going. That's what will continue to pull her though this." He excused himself to go check on their friend when Tony went to sit down for the first time in hours.

Abby and Gibbs each took the chairs next to Tony, which he appreciated. He might not say it out loud yet but his whole family was there, aswell and they were helping him pull through this, just as much as they were for Ziva. Tony's spirits were starting to lift when he heard an all too familiar voice, as he walked into the waiting room. "Any news on daughter?" Tony just chuckled in disbelief now. "Things keep getting better and better."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I know this may seem cliched but I had to make Eli make an experience. He's a big part of Ziva's life and in my eyes, he's a good an a bad guy. **

_**I WOULD SAY I'M SURPRISED**_

Gibbs and everyone else's reaction was typical. We had a couple shrugs, a couple sighs and whispers. director David was not hurt by this. He knew how everyone felt about him at this point but that wasn't going to stop him from seeing his daughter. "director David." Gibbs just welcomed him as much as he could. "When did you get to DC?" "Just a little while ago, actually. director Vance was generous enough to inform me of my daughter's misfortune." Looking truly beside himself over this.

Tony walked up now and Eli instantly got defensive. "I would say I'm surprised but hell, it's been a long couple of days." That was Tony's way of saying hello. "I am sure it has been." Trying to be understanding. "Any news on my daughters condition?" Gibbs just spoke up, quietly. "She's fighting. She's always fighting." "There were some complications during surgery and she's in a coma now, but they're taking her to recovery now." Tony spoke quietly to Ziva's father. Trying to think for Ziva, the best he good.

"Oh, my dear, Ziva. If only you hadn't become soo weak and frail." Tony instantly became angered by this. "Weak and frail? That's not what your daughter is, director. Despite what you might believe, Ziva is human and sometimes she will fall victim to that. We all will." "My daughter was not raised to be a victim!" Tony got in his face now. "She wasn't raised to be a killer either!" Gibbs quickly separated the two angered men. "Stop this right now." Tony just calmed himself down.

"No, your right, Gibbs. This isn't about how I feel for you, director David and this isn't about how you feel about me." Eli just laughed a little bit. "We all need to do what's best for Ziva and I won't allow myself to fall back into my old selfish habits. If Ziva was awake and if she could speak, I know she would want you here with her right now and we won't take that away from her support in the world right now." Eli's face just fell when they noticed Ziva being taken to one of the rooms. She had bandages all around her head and she was in a deep sleep.

Some of her hair had fallen out of the bandages, making her look more like Ziva. "Oh, my god." They moved her passed the group but Tony quickly ran up to her. "Um, can I see her for just one second, please?" The nurses were in a hurry but they allowed Tony a few moments with her. "I just want to touch her. Feel her hand in mine." Quickly taking her hand and kissing her forehead. "Hi Angel. You are my strong, beautiful, healthy angel, aren't you?" Kissing her a few more times. "I'm here, We're here and we're not going anywhere. We promise. They have to take you now but we'll see you soon, ok? I love you soo much." Kissing her a few more times on her covered forehead.

He slowly backed away, letting his hand linger in hers as they slowly took her away now. Eli had this look of confusion and anger on his face. "Well, things have become different since the last time I've had contact here." Tony just walked up to Eli now, full of confidence. "Yes, they have become very different, director and there's nothing you can do to change that." Looking him straight in the eyes as he walked away. A smug smile appeared on Eli's face now.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N One of the reasons why I love Gibbs, he's always one step ahead of everyone. **

_**YOU CAN'T JUST LET HIM GO IN THERE ALONE**_

Tony was so eager to go in and sit with the love of his life but he knew they had to get her settled in her room first. Eli was sitting awkwardly with the rest of the team, waiting to visit his daughter. Gibbs came back from filling his coffee when an old friend of the teams came in to offer his support. "Tabias." Gibbs shook his hand and genuinely smiled.

"How is she doing, Gibbs?" "It's been a long couple of days, Fornell. especially for Ziva." Fornell just looked over to see who was here and his eyes found the famous Eli David. "Is that really who I think it is?" "The one and only." Tony now joined the older men, needing some company away from his thoughts. "It's good to see you, Fornell." Tabias just patted him on the back, knowing he needed the comfort. "You too, Dinozzo."

One of the nurses came out to talk to Ziva's visitors and to explain to them how visiting her would go. "Family of Ziva David." Eli quickly stood up and made his way in front of everyone there. "That would be me." Tony still couldn't believe Eli's cockiness. "And the rest of us. We're her family, too." Said Gibbs. "I am her blood and I have yet to see my daughter. If you would be so kind as to show me where she's laying." Talking to the nurse like she was the only one in the room.

The nurse could feel the all the tension in the waiting room and suddenly didn't know what to say. "This may be out of line, Director David but I have a daughter of my own and from what I've heard, your daughter realy doesn't need you in there with her right now." He couldn't help but say something. Eli just got red in the face. "That is not your decision to make!" Staring Fornell in the face. Now that he was fully distracted, that gave Fornell his chance to slip something into Eli's pocket. "You're right. Who am I to say who should be able to see Ziva and shouldn't."

"So I'm taking you back then?" Said the slightly confused nurse. "Boss, are we sure that's a good idea?" Quickly standing up for his girlfriend, who couldn't speak up for herself right now. "Just let him see his daughter, Tony. We'll be right outside her room." Speaking quietly, reassuring Tony. Tony just took a deep breath and stood close to Gibbs."Right this way, Sir." The nurse took Eli back to Ziva's room now as the rest of the team waited. Tony still had a bad feeling about this and he couldn't stay quiet any longer.

"Boss- You can't just let him go in there alone. What if he says something to turn Ziva against me. What if he says something to upset her?" Putting his hands on Tony's shoulders now. "Tony, who said he went in there alone?" Putting something in his ear now. Fornell just smiled at Tony when he finally realized what Fornell was doing this in the first place. Eli was now in Ziva's room. He quietly shut the door behind him, unaware that ears, besides Ziva's, were listening in on him and what he was about to say to his daughter.


	18. Chapter 18

_**OH, MY DEAR, ZIVA**_

Eli just looked at his daughter, she looked like something and someone he's never seen before. This was not his daughter he was looking at. She was severely injured, she was hurting, she wasn't even able to look at him and speak. He's never seen anything so pathetic in his life. Still, he forced himself to sit down. He was about to take his daughter's hand in his but he slowly changed his mind. For many reasons he didn't even know of that the moment.

"Oh, my dear, Ziva. If you could see yourself right now." Back in the waiting room, Tony was becoming increasingly nervous. "What's he saying to her, Boss? Please, tell me he's being civil to her." Gibbs was holding his hand up to his ear, just trying his best to listen. "Just relax, Dinozzo. Not much is being said right now." Tony just took a few deep breaths, doing his best to calm himself down. The rest of the team joined Fornell, Gibbs, and Tony now. Noticing that something was going on that they weren't aware of.

"What's going on, Boss?" McGee asked timidly. "Tony slowly answered for him. "Eli's in with Ziva right now. Gibbs is making sure he's...behaving himself." Abby just fell into McGee's arms. Just knowing Ziva had someone like Eli David as a dad, made her stomach turn. She remembered the conversation she had with Ziva about a year ago, about forgiving her father, no matter how angry she was at him but now knowing that he was in there, against her will, saying things that she might not want to hear, made her feel for her friend so much.

Back in Ziva's room, Eli had forced himself to take a hold of Ziva's hand. He just closed his eyes for the longest time before speaking. "You have quite the family here now, Ziva. I wouldn't say that I am jealous, but maybe envious of all of this that you have. Still, I can not help but think that this country has weakened you. That this whole position with NCIS as weakened you." Gibbs just squeezed his fists shut at hearing this and that is something that Tony instantly picked up on.

"What? What is he saying, Boss?" Gibbs just put his hand on Tony's shoulder as he continued to listen to Eli. "I did not raise you to be weak, Ziva and it truly pains me to see you like this. I've made a lot of mistakes when it comes to you. Not the way that I have raised you but perhaps in what I've kept from you. To see you vulnerable like this, with friends and family, a man out there that would die for you, these things are truly not what I would have dreamed for you but now... you're living in a different world now, my dear."

"A world that I used to be a part of but sadly, I started to reject. I became hardworking and cold and it has costed me love. It has costed me your love and I don't know if I can ever fix that between the two of us. Maybe I don't even have that right anymore." Some tears filled his eyes now as Gibbs just continued to listen in. "Maybe when you get better, you can come home for a while, we could get to know each other again. I will do my best in excepting that it's on your terms now. You are no longer just loyal to me. You have a whole room full of people out there that you need to get better for." Eli just sat there for the longest time when he stood up and slowly placed a kiss on his daughters forehead.

He walked out of her room to face everyone in the waiting room now. Tony quickly went to talk to the man. "How is she?" Eli just spoke the truth. "She's resting, peacefully. I would have stayed in there longer if I believed that I was the one to get her through this but I've come to learn that I am not. I have not been what she has needed for a long time. She has a new life here with friends and family, one that doesn't include me. I will take my leave now but please keep me updated on her condition, she will always be my daughter." He grabbed his jacket and was about to leave when he turned to Gibbs."Agent Gibbs, you should really clean out your ear once in a while. It is starting to looked a little full." Gibbs just gave him a little smirk. "I think this belongs to you." Taking a little bud out of his pocket and handed it back to Fornell. He slowly left the room now leaving everyone else in the waiting room. "Damn, he is good." Fornell couldn't help but smile.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N Warning: This chapter is very, very FLUFFY! Don't like that kind of thing, you won't like this chapter. It's that simple. **_

_**I WANT TO GIVE SOO MANY MORE NIGHTS TO YOU**_

Tony got his chance to sit with Ziva once again. There was no other place he would rather be but he also wouldn't admit that he was tired, hungry, and he hasn't showered in 3 days. Tony didn't care. He knew Ziva was depending on him to get her though this. Eli would never admit it either but he thought that he was depending on Tony to get his daughter through this, awell. Before he left, they shared a look of understanding and it was like Eli was asking Tony to take care of his daughter through that one look. He didn't want to let her down.

"Wake up, sweetheart. You did it before, I know you can do it again." Pleading with his girlfriend now. "Please, come back to me, to us." Tony couldn't help but feeling they were moving backwards. Just the other day, she was awake and she was talking to him, telling him she loved him and now she might not ever wake up. No, he couldn't think that way. Ziva was stronger than this. She will continue to fight until her eyes were back open and she was looking at him.

He wanted to remind Ziva of some of the good they shared together. especially the other night. He knew that it might sound cheesy, but that was the best night of his life and not just because it involved sex with a beautiful women, the women of his dreams, but he also felt like his soul was becoming whole. Nothing was missing from his life that night and he Ziva to thank for that. He just held her hand close to his face, once again, before speaking. "Maybe this an inappropriate topic to bring up right now but hey, were are known for those kinds of conversations and I'm not about to change us now."

"Ziva, the other night was not just an experience for me, it was a life changing event. You changed me for the better the other night, Ziva. Your love, your devotion, your attention on me is what I needed for things to change. I couldn't even dream up something so good and believe me, I've had plenty of chances to try. Only in my dreams, it would be more porn heavy." Laughing a little bit at himself. "There was nothing disgusting or degrading about the other night, Baby. It was the sweetest, (kiss to her hand) funnest, (kiss) craziest, (kiss) most amazing night of my life and I want nothing more-I want to give soo many more nights to you. I don't want your pleasure to end."

Abby quietly knocked on Ziva's door which made Tony jump a little bit. He was in such deep conversation with Ziva that he almost forgot where he was. He was in a place that was just for him and Ziva and Abby just brought him back from that. "Tony, listen to me, ok?" "What is it, Abs?" Abby just got down to Tony's level to speak to her friend. "You need to get some rest, ok? You are starting to look worse than Ziva." Shaking her head in concern for Tony. "I highly doubt that, Abby. I'm not the one who was just beaten by a man that was supposed to be giving his life to her, was supposed to be protecting her. I'm not the one bound to this bed and stuck in my own mind, unable to communicate, tell you that i'm in pain." Talking more aggressively now which kind of scared Abby.

"Ziva needs you to hold it together, Tony and that won't happen if you can't even take care of yourself anymore. What use will you be to Ziva when she wakes up and she sees you like this? Just please, go home, grab a bight to eat, take a nap, and shower. Ziva will still be here when you get back." Squeezing his hand in hers. "I- I don't want to leave her, Abs." "As long as we're here with here, you won't be leaving her. I need my girl time and you need soap. You stink, Tony." He just laughed a little bit. "Thanks, Abs. Only a true friend would say something like that." Shaking his head.

"You won't leave her, will you?" Looking his friend in the eyes. "I will handcuff myself to her bed. Seriously, I have a pair in my bag." Winking at Tony. "I'm sure you do, Abs." Holding her hand tighter now, so happy that she was there with them.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N We're moving about a month into the future now, readers. lol Just so there's no confusion. **_

_**I'M HERE FOR YOU, SON**_

Ziva's hospital room was becoming more like her bedroom now. Pictures of her, Tali, and Ari were sitting on a table next to her bed, Even pictures of her, her mother and her father were there, aswell. An Israeli flag and an American flag were taped to her bed, The Star of David drawing was hanging above Ziva's bed, a picture that Jimmy had drawn for her. random bouquets of flowers were sent to her, aswell. Anything from Ziva's life in Israel and her life in America was now in that room.

Tony still remained by her side, as much as he could. Sometimes he would even bring his work to Ziva's room and he would talk to her about it, just like when they did when she was sitting across from him everyday. Ziva's condition still remained the same, although she was saying random words throughout the day, some things that didn't even make sense, she would open her eyes to different things but only for short periods of time, Tony would take anything at this point. Any sign of life made his heart reach out to her more and more and the nurses remained positive, letting Tony know that these were good signs, that she would be waking up, it would just take some time.

Tony was anxiously sitting at his desk now because from time to time, Gibbs new Tony had to be away from Ziva and focusing on his work. Tony didn't see it that way, though. He would move his desk into Ziva's room if it meant he could keep an eye on her. Temps were filling Ziva's spot for the time being. Tony didn't mean to be rude but he didn't pay much attention to the people who now sat at that desk. To him, that desk was always going to belong to Ziva, even if she couldn't sit in it right now.

Tony noticed Gibbs and McGee sharing concerned looks for him through out the day and he finally called them on it. "You guys are looking at me like I'm going to spontaneously combust. That's not going to happen, even though that would be pretty cool." Trying to remain his funny self but the truth was, he hadn't been his carefree, funny self since this happened to Ziva. "We're just concerned about you, Tony." "I appreciate that, guys but I'm doing fine. As good as I can be considering..." Just staring at Ziva's desk while talking to his coworkers/friends.

His cell phone now rang and since he wasn't doing anything at the moment, Gibbs let him answer it. "Special Agent Dinozzo." "Son?" Standing from his desk now. "Dad?" "Yeah, it's me, Junior. I just heard about Ziva. How are you holding up?" Tony was instantly frustrated and angered, just like he always was when he talked to his dad. These feelings are nothing new. He started walking away from his desk so he could have some privacy."It's been hard, Dad. I know there's no way for you to know this but Ziva and I are together now. Well, were together." Tony didn't even know how to phrase what Ziva and him were.

There was a few moments of silence as Anthony was trying to let things sink in about his song and Ziva. "Wow Junior, this must be incredibly hard for you then." Trying to give his support to his son. "If would have been hard whether Ziva and I were dating or not. Ziva is very special to me, Dad." "I know this, Son. That's why I called I- I'm here for you, Son." Tony just laughed in frustration a little bit.

"Right, that's why you're there and not here, Dad. You're always there and not here." "Junior" "Listen, I got to go, Dad. I am at work but I will give Ziva my love for you. I do know how fond you are of her." Tony just heard a long sigh over the phone before his dad spoke. "Stay strong, Son. I love you." Hanging up his phone now as Tony just stood there. Tony finally made his way back to his desk. He again saw Gibbs, McGee and the recent temp staring at him now. Tony couldn't stay in the room any longer but Gibbs tried his best to calm him down before he left.

"Where are you off to, Dinozzo?" Talking gently now. "To go see Ziva." Pushing the bottoms to the elevator now as Gibbs finally joined him inside. "I don't need a babysitter, Boss." "No, but you do need a friend." Tony just laughed a little bit. "After all these years, is that what we are, Boss?" "Angry with your dad, Tony?" The things his Boss caught onto still surprised him, to this day. "Aren't I always angry with my dad, Boss?" "I suppose you are." Taking a drink from his coffee cup.

"Are you sure that's the healthy thing to be right now?" Tony just gave him a look of pure frustration. "He just wants to be there for you, Tony." "Well, it's a little late for that now, Boss." "Tony-" "WHERE has he been the past 43 years of my life, Boss?! When I really needed him, where has he been?!" "He's here for you now, Dinozzo! You can't rely on someone who isn't even able to hold your hand at this point!" Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had his Boss given up on Ziva? Had they all given up on her?

"Ziva is all that I need, Gibbs! Awake or not! They could be heard outside of the elevator now as McGee stood up and walked over to listen. "Is it always like this around here, Agent McGee?" McGee just rolled his eyes. "Some days more than others." "She will open her eyes, Gibbs. She will wake up because if she doesn't, then I don't want to be here. Don't you get it, Boss? I can't do this without her. I don't want to do this without her." Tears fell down his face as he surrendered to them and his feelings. "I'm not asking you to do this without her, Tony. I'm just asking you to let other people in. Ziva is not the only important thing in your life. Other people care about you, too."

"I know that, Boss. I do." Gibbs squeezed Tony's shoulder. "I just can't lose her, Boss. I can't." Still letting the tears fall from his tired face. "You're not oing to lose her, Tony. She's still with us. She's still fighting but you have to remain in control of yourself here." "Can I go now, Boss? I think we gave everyone outside of this elevator quite the show." Gibbs just laughed a little bit as he started the elevator. "I'll walk you out." Tony just nodded in appreciation, glad that his Boss was there for him right now.


	21. Chapter 21

_**I TALKED TO MY DAD TODAY**_

Tony was sitting next to Ziva, while she was in a deep, restless sleep. He had brought some books on Israel with him, intending on reading them to her. He knew that she probably knew everything there was to know about her home country but that wasn't the point, he just wanted to give her something familiar to listen to, something comforting to focus on. He felt deep down in his heart that Ziva could hear him and that gave him the strength to be in that room with her.

Tony had read for a while but decided to put the book down, wanting to talk about something else for a while. "So, long story short, we got him. You should have seen Gibbs, Ziva. With his old age, he still knows how to take them down." Ziva's breathing was soo mellow and soothing. he could actually picture himself laying in bed with Ziva now, just talking about the events of the day, until they were finally asleep in each other's arms.

It was sad but true, that they only had one real night together. Sure, they had that undercover assignment years back and of course, there was Paris but they've only had one, true, intimate night together and that was just not enough. "Of course, no one kicks butt quite like you do. We miss you on the field." Holding her hand to his face, while making him wonder if she could actually feel his skin on hers. God, he hoped so. "I talked to my dad today. After a month of you being in here, he finally calls and sends his love. To tell you the truth, I don't even know how he found out about you."

"I never told him. Who knows, maybe it was Gibbs. He's a tricky boss, that one. I got angry with him, as usual. That just seems to be the way with us, no matter how much either one of us tries to stop it. The thing is though, Ziva. No matter how angry or betrayed or frustrated I got with my father, you were always able to put things back into perspective for me." Getting emotional, with tears in his eyes. "I miss that. I miss you...soo much, Ziva. Not just with the things you say but the things you do."

"Sometimes just a simple smile from you, across from me, was enough to make a long, bad day, a good one. I can only hope that I did some of those things for you. You make me feel so loved, and secure, and safe and we were just starting to express that more to each other and then this happened. It's not fair, Baby. What's happening to you is not fair but...you're getting better, aren't you? I can feel it. Pretty soon you're going to squeeze this hand back."

He stood up slightly so he could look her in the face. He slowly bent down to kiss Ziva's soft lips while a few tears fell onto her. Tony just laughed a little bit and wiped them away with his spare hand. He kissed her a few more times on the lips. "Soon, those soft, beautiful lips of yours are going to kiss me back, I know they will." Still getting no reaction out of Ziva he was starting to lose the hope that was inside of him when he first got there.

"Can you feel any of this, Baby?" Starting to run his hands all over her body. He was getting desperate. "It's been long enough, Ziva. Why won't you come back to me?" Beginning to raise his voice as some of the nurses outside of Ziva's room were able to hear what he was saying. "Well, I can't do this all on my own, Ziva. It feels like I'm the only one fighting for us here. If you are just going to give up, and spend your life laying there, what am I supposed to do, hu?!" Starting to get angry. "I still have a life to live and I wanted you to be a part of it. I thought you did, too. Fine. If it's all over for you then..."

One of the nurses came in quickly, after hearing the anger in Tony's voice. She had gotten to know Tony over the past month and she knew how much Tony loved this women, she just didn't want him to continue saying things like this to Ziva, he would feel horrible about it later. "What is going on in here?" The concern for Ziva's safety was all over the nurses face now. Tony tried to calm himself down but he was still very upset. "Tony, I know how hard this has been for you but you can't-" Tony just put his hands up, trying to convince the nurse he was alright.

"I'm sorry, Samantha. I just got a little shook up. I'm ok now. I promise." Walking up to the nurse who still had her concerns. "It's just- I miss her soo much, you know?" He almost sounded like he had been running a marathon, he was soo upset. "I can't imagine my life without her and... I'm not going to!" Quickly taking a scissors that was in the nurses scrub pocket and holding it up to himself now. Which scared the hell out of Ziva's nurse.

"Tony, give that back to me right now!" Trying to reach for it but Tony quickly got defensive. "Don't come any closer to us, Samantha. I swear to god, I will shove this 10 inches into my lungs and I wouldn't survive it either." Reffering to his lungs being weaker because of the plague he got years back but the nurse had no idea what he meant. For all she knew, Tony was slowly loosing it. "What do you want, Tony? What can we do?" Just trying to be there for Tony as much as she could but Tony was the one calling the shots now.

Tears sprung out of his eyes again when she slowly realized what he was doing but he didn't back down. "Do something for her! Give her something, Just give her back to me!" The nurse tried to put her hands on his arms to calm her down but he just pushed them away. "It doesn't work that way, Tony. You know this. We've told you this. She just needs time-" "Well, times up. I can't do this anymore." Still holding that scissors up to his chest. It was shoved up so far into his chest that it would already leave a mark from it. "If she doesn't wake up soon, I will be joining her. If she does not survive this, I will die too." Shaking violently now as the nurse just stood there.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N So Tony is becoming a little crazy, I know. Hope things are getting intense for ya. **_

_**WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING**_

Tony had calmed down some, after realizing what he had just done. The nurse was able to get the surgical scissors away from Tony but she insisted on calling someone for him since he still refused to leave Ziva. Gibbs walked in with a worried but angry look on his face. Ziva's nurse had explained things to him on the phone. Not sure if Tony would be able to. He knew that Tony was becoming withdrawn and out of focus but he didn't realize things have gotten this bad for him. Gibbs slowly made it to Ziva's room where Tony was sitting.

He was in his own little world. He truly looked lost to Gibbs. He just put on a sober face when he walked into Ziva's room. "Thank you for coming so quickly, Agent Gibbs. I didn't know who else to call." "It's not like I sleep anyways." Giving her the famous Gibbs smirk. Walking over to Tony now who barely cared that he was in the room. "Come on, Tony. I think you need some fresh air." Tony just sat there and slowly looked at his boss. "We're not going far. Just a walk outside." Tony slowly got up and went over to kiss Ziva on the forehead. The nurse was no longer afraid of Tony...for the time being so she let him have a few moments with her.

Tony tiredly made his way outside of the hospital with Gibbs when his face turned angry again. He quickly grabbed a hold of Tony and shoved him against the wall. "What the hell were you thinking?!" Clinching his, practically spitting in Tony's face. "Boss-" Gibbs wasn't backing down. "What this some kind of joke to you, Dinozzo?! I'm telling you right now, STUNTS like this could cost you your job!" Tony just looked furiously at his Boss now. Shoving him away.

"You thought this was a stunt, Gibbs?! This was no FUCKING stunt! I was serious about what I was doing in there! So serious that I could barely hold that pair of scissors in my damn hand! I wanted to do it! I wanted to do it so FREAKING bad that I was shaking!" Gibbs could see and feel the serious plea in Tony's voice as he was listening to him. They just stood there for the longest time before Gibbs spoke. "My god, Tony. Ziva is NOT dead. What were you going to do tonight that would bring you any closer to her than you are right now?" Tony didn't know how to answer that question, now that he thought about it.

"You know what you would have done, Tony? You would have taken yourself away from her. Have you forgotten how much she still needs you? How much she's still depending on you to wake up?" Tony was suddenly feeling very embarrassed and ashamed right now. "What do you think she would have done if she woke up and heard that you did this to yourself? That you were no longer with her anymore?" Tony could hardly bare that thought or that image of Ziva being devastated because Tony was no longer there.

Tony just took a deep breath in as he continued to listen to his Boss's wisdom. "I don't even want to think about it, Boss." Gibbs just looked Tony dead in the face and put his strong hands on Tony's arms. "Ziva will get through this, Tony but she needs you to get her through this. Do you understand me?" The voice coming from his Boss was nothing like he had ever heard before. It was like Gibbs was literally talking him off of the ledge, that he was telling him to walk away from the light. Tony just grabbed Gibb's arms now in forceful desperation that he was listening to him. "I know she does, Boss. I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere."

"You're damn straight you're not going anywhere." Tony was about to walk inside when his Boss grabbed him again. "No Tony, you're leaving for a while. You need a break from this. Go take a walk for get some sleep. I'll sit with her for a while. " Tony hated the thought of leaving Ziva but Gibbs was right. He came sound damn close to making a big mistake in there and he still needed to recover from that. He would be back, though and when he did, it would be the old Tony. Not the one he just created and prayed to god that he would never see again.


	23. Chapter 23

_**I JUST WISH I KNEW WHAT IT WOULD TAKE**_

Tony had kept his word and stayed away from the hospital for a while, but he came back the first thing the next morning. He just had to be near her. He was grateful that the ICU was soo understanding after what he did in there the other day. They knew how desperate he was and that he just had a moment of weakness. He had to stay strong for her and for himself. Maybe, simply just being there would be enough but he just didn't know at this point.

Ziva was looking more and more like the Ziva he knew each day. Her hair was beautiful and down and he would give anything if it meant running his fingers through it. He suddenly didn't see the harm anymore. He quietly go onto the bed and gently lifted her to him. He held her so close as he breathed her in soo deep.

He started stroking her hair, just like the morning he woke up with her in his bed. "This would be nicer if I knew you were enjoying this just as much as I was." Talking almost in a whisper in Ziva's ear. "What I wouldn't give for you to tell me in that sweet voice of yours, what you are thinking, what you are feeling." The nurses saw what Tony was doing and they felt right then and there, how lucky of a women Ziva was.

Tony bent down to kiss Ziva a couple of times on her head. "I just wish I knew what it would take." He continued to hold Ziva close to him when there was a quiet knock on Ziva's door. He looked up to see Abby walking in. Tony just smiled at her. "It's pretty early in the morning, Abs. What are you doing here?" Abby just walked up to see the image in front of her more clearly. "I thought I would come in and do Ziva's nails. It's much easier to do them the way I like if she's not awake to protest."

Trying to make the tiniest joke out of a situation like this. "I think she would like that." Kissing her on top her head again. "You came just in time actually. I have somewhere I need to be but...I will be back as soon as I can, ok?" Talking only to Ziva now. Laying her gently back on to her bed and kissing her a few more times on her forehead. "I love you." Getting ready to leave when he stepped close to Abby. "I love you, too." Kissing her sweetly on her forehead. She just smiled as she watched Tony leave. She gently sat down on the side of Ziva's bed now. "We love you too, Tony." Taking her friend by the hand now.


	24. Chapter 24

_**THAT'S FOR ME TO KNOW, ABS**_

Tony returned a while after running his errand. He wanted to make sure that Abby got some quality time with her. She probably had the least time with Ziva because her job was soo demanding. She had slept in her lab half of the time but there was nothing she wouldn't do for her friends. Tony walked into Ziva's room, witnessing Abby finishing up Ziva's nails. She had one of Ziva's hands close to her mouth, blowing them dry. It was the cutest thing Tony has ever seen.

"Hey, Tony." The grin on her face was priceless. Hey, what's going on here?" Truly getting a kick out of all of this. "I just brought a girls night to Ziva hospital room and I even brought Bert." Giving him a squeeze which scared one of the nurses that had just walked in. "Well, someone sure is flatulent." Walking over to Ziva's bed. "No, that's just Bert." Holding him up to show the nurse. "I've talked to him about this problem over and over again." The nurse gave Tony this genuine look of concern and Tony just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, if the three of you would step out for a few minutes, I have some test I need to run." Tony just gently grabbed Abby by her arm so they could give Ziva and her nurse some privacy. Tony held the door open for Abby as they stepped out of Ziva's room. "So, where did you run off to? Me, Ziva, and Bert came up with a list a mile long of where you could be but..." "That's for me to know, Abs." "Gibbs told me about yesterday, Tony." Giving him a concerned look now as Tony just looked into Ziva's room.

"It was a mistake, Abs. Never should have happened." Tony just gently grabbed Tony by the hand. "It's not just Ziva, we all need you too, Tony. That's the thing about family, when they lose a member, it gets harder and harder for the family to thrive." Tony just smiled and squeezed Abby's hand. "You should probably get to work, Abby. I promise the both of us will still be here when you come back." "Here, you keep Bert. He hasn't had a lot of time out of the lab lately." Handing him her precious hippo. He just awkwardly took it from her, pretending to hug it. Tony gave him a quick squeeze to her body before leaving.

Tony walked into Ziva's room now, noticing that the nurse was about done with some tests she had taken. Tony held up the hippo and smiled at the nurse. "She's special, that one." Reffering to Abby. Tony just laughed a little bit. "You have no idea how special but...we love her, don't we?" Talking sweetly to Ziva and the nurse just smiled at the both of them. He reached in his pocket and touched something that now had great importance to him. He just took a deep breath in and continued to smile at the lady's in front of him.


	25. Chapter 25

_**I'M RIGHT HERE, BABY**_

Tony was talking to one of Ziva's nurses now, while Ziva continued to rest peacefully. He just wanted to know of the progression she was having during the hours that he wasn't able to be there with her. The nurse said that she would notice Ziva moving from time to time and here eyes would open momentarily, she would also say words throughout the day, some words that weren't even from the english language.

Tony had told them that Ziva was Israeli and also fluent in several other languages so that wasto be expected. They had assured Tony that these were all good signs for Ziva's and that he just had to continue to be patient, a long with all of her other loved ones. Also that things like he did the other day would not be exceptable. He felt ashamed for his behavior and promised them that if he felt like he was going to lose it again, he would leave the hospital.

Tony had once again, sat next to Ziva, wanting to pull her into another hug but he didn't honestly know what she was feeling at the time and he didn't want to do anything that would disrupt her healing so instead, he found himself singing lyrics to her.

_Come with me my love_

_To the sea, the sea of love_

_I want to tell you_

_How much I love you_

He continued to hold Ziva's hand, deep in singing, not realizing at first that Ziva had suddenly squeezed his hand back.

_Do you remember when we met_

_That's the day I knew you were my pet_

_I want to tell you_

_How much I love you_

Tony had started wondering when this song even entered his mind when he suddenly remembered about 4 years back when him and Ziva were having an argument about Tony being jealous of Ziva and a relationship she was having with one of the possible suspects during a case. He just smiled at that when he looked down and realized that without even holding on, Ziva's hand remained tightly in his.

"Ziva, could you hear that, Sweetie? Can you hear this?" His lips started to tremble when he saw expressions on Ziva's face. Expressions that he had not seen before today. He squeezed her hand tightly again but this time with both of his hands. Her eyes were shaking violently now and her hand was still squeezing Tony's. "You're waking up, Ziva." Overwhelmed at what he was seeing. "You're coming back to me." His voice shook in soo much emotion and he wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab her but he just let her take her time.

"I'm right here, Baby." Suddenly feeling like he had all the time and strength in the world for this women now. She started moving her head back and forth, just like she did the last time she woke up for him but it was a different kind of feeling now. Ziva was waking up and this time, it would be for good. "Ton-" She was trying so hard to get the words out but Tony just put one of his hands on her forehead for a few moments before pressing Ziva's call button. "It's ok, Sweetheart. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Continuing to press her call button, almost violently.

One of the nurses rushed in to see what they needed when Tony quickly spoke up. "She's waking up. Look, she's-" Not able to say much more. The nurse walked over to see for herself and saw Ziva's tired eyes struggling to open. She looked over to see Ziva holding onto Tony's hand for dear life and the nurses eyes got huge. "Yes, it seems she is." She couldn't believe what she was witnessing right in front of her.

"Oh, thank god." Tony didn't hold back his emotions anymore. He just fell to his knee's so he could be closer to Ziva without disrupting the nurse trying to look her over. Ziva slowly but peacefully looked over at the man sitting next him and she weakly smiled at him. "Hi, Baby. My beautiful, sweet, angel. Where have you been, hu?" The emotions in Tony's voice got the nurse to tear up now. She knew how long he had waited for this to happen. "It doesn't really matter anymore because you're here now. You're here." Running Ziva's hand across his face, as she made more of an effort to feel the skin there.

Her touch was amazing. Her and her touch alone, brought life back to him and he didn't ever want to let go of this precious feeling. "Oh, god. Thank you, God." Is all he kept on saying and Ziva's eyes struggled to say open, Tony took comfort in knowing that she wasn't leaving him again, just resting after all she had been through.


	26. Chapter 26

_**SHE STILL HAS A LONG ROAD AHEAD OF HER**_

Tony had called Gibbs and the rest of the team, letting them know Ziva was awake. He was barely understandable one the phone. He was so taken back. Ziva was awake and he could NOT waite until he could scream it from the roof tops. Gibbs and the rest of the team showed up shortly after Tony had called them. Her doctor was in with Ziva now as Tony took his leave outside of her door.

Gibbs slowly walked up to Tony, patting him gently on the back. "Oh hey, Boss." The smile on his face could not be wiped off. "How is she holding up?" The smile on Gibbs face was getting bigger at the moment, aswell. "She's awake, Boss." The emotions were taking over again. "She came back to me." Gibbs just patted him on the back once again. Knowing how strong his Senior Agent had been all this time. "I can see that, Tony." Tony just wiped a few tears away from his eyes.

He wanted to remain strong in front of his Boss but he knew that wouldn't stick for much longer. He felt like he got his life back today and he couldn't hold that all in any longer. The rest of the team walked over to Tony to continue to show their support for him and Ziva. It was hand shakes and hugs all around. "She still has a long road ahead of her." Duckie couldn't help but be honest with the boy now. "I know but I don't care. Just a few, short hours ago, I wasn't even sure if Ziva was going to- If I was going to-"

Starting to bring up some of the scariest feelings he had ever experienced but he had to remain positive now. For Ziva, himself, and the rest of the team. "What's important now is that she is awake. She squeezed this hand, she smiled, and she began to say my name." Tears filling his eyes as Abby took her hand to wipe one that had fallen down away. "She's awake and now she can begin to heal." Another smile appeared on Tony's face when Ziva's doctor came out to talk to them.

His face was full of positivity. Something they havn't seen from the man this whole time. "Well, she's definitely awake and she's definitely improving by the minute." Tony felt this huge sigh of relief coming to him. To hear those words coming from Ziva's doctor was like nothing Tony has ever heard before. "We want her to rest now but first thing tomorrow, we're going to arrange for a speech therapist to see her. She has to regain several different abilities that's she's lost while being away from us. Motor skills, speech, exercise... All of the above. She will remain here as her condition continues to improve but things are definitely looking up."

"Now she might want to speak with all of you and she will probably fight desperately to do that but just remind her that she's not quite strong enough yet. All of this will continue to come back to her as we continue to work with her. Time and patience is key to her recovery, just like it has been." Tony quickly spoke up for himself and the rest of the team. "Thank you soo much, Dr Niels. For saving her, bringing her back to us." The doctor just smiled. "I did very little, Agent Dinozzo. Agent David is the real fighter here. She wouldn't give up and you guys wouldn't give up on her. That's half the battle in situations like this. You should all feel some since of pride today. You all worked together to get her through this."

"Listen, I'm going to let you have some time with her but just remember what I told you, not too much, too soon. She's been through an awful lot." Patting Tony on the arm now as he left them to be with Ziva. Ziva was resting peacefully as Tony just looked in her room. He put his hand on the window of her door as he just stared at her. She was their miracle and she wasn't going to leave them ever again.


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N Finally, Tony and Ziva are reunited and are actually able to speak to one another in this chapter. I hope it's all you were expecting it to be.**_

_**I LET HIM TAKE THE FIRST SWING**_

Ziva was making great progress as a few days had gone by. A speech therapist was visiting her room almost daily, working with her. Sometimes the nurse would take Ziva else where to do some of her therapy, just to get her out of the room for a while. Tony and the rest of the team was soo proud of her. Not that they wre surprised because like Tony said before, this is what she does. She fights. Tony had stopped in, one day, before work. He spent every single spare moment with her but to the you the truth, he no longer had to cling to her side anymore. He had this feeling of reassurance that Ziva wasn't going anywhere. She was there with him for the long hall.

Tony quietly knocked on Ziva's door, seeing that she had a nurse in there with her. The same nurse that was with her the day he almost made the biggest mistake of his life. He didn't really feel so ashamed anymore. Everyone at that hospital was soo understanding of his feelings and what he was going through. He knew they wouldn't judge him. Tony just smiled as he made his way into Ziva's room. "Alright, I know you women have the goods on me but I think that's enough gossip for one day." Winking at the both of them as the nurse just laughed.

"She's all yours, Tony." Finishing up with her patient before leaving the two of them alone. "Hey beautiful." Talking so sweetly to Ziva as he stepped closer to sit on the side of Ziva's bed. "Hi." She said just as sweetly as Tony let Ziva fall into his arms, holding her as tight as he could without hurting her. She leaned up and kissed him a few times on the lips as Tony gave her one more kiss on top her head. They just remained in each others arms for the longest time before Tony decided to bring up something that he knew was going to be painful for her to talk about.

"Ziva, I know I just got here but there's something I want to talk to you about, ok?" Gently moving away from her bed so he could sit down and face her. "Ok." She just said so quietly. He took her by the hand and kissed it a few times before talking again. "First off, I want you to know how much I love you. God, I love you soo...soo much." She just smiled and couldn't get enough of hearing those words come out of his mouth. "I love you too, Tony." Tony just took a deep breath in, preparing himself for about he was about to hear.

"What happened that night, Baby? How did all of this start?" Looking around the room as he held Ziva's hand close to his face. "Do you remember what happened to you?" Trying to be soo patient with the women he loved more than life it's self. Ziva just took a deep breath in now, remembering the conversation that led to all of this.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Ziva, just the other day, we were talking and you told me you loved me? How can so much have changed in just one day?" Pleading with his fiancé, as tears filled Ziva's eyes. She hated what this was doing to him and she hated even more that she was the one doing it._

_"I do love you, Ray. That has not changed but I just don't think I love you to the point where I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you." Trying to make him understand. _

_"Where did this all come from?" Wanting to know who she's been talking to. It was like he was talking to a completely different Ziva now and he wanted to know who was responsible for that change. She was silent for a while, not being able to say his name when it doned on him. "It was Tony, wasn't it?"_

_Ziva just shook her head, as the tears ran down her face. "And to think I actually trusted the bastard." Getting soo furious now. "I'll kill him. I will rip that fake, smug, lying, two-faced look right off of him!" "No Ray, this is not his fault. If you want to be angry with someone, be angry with me. All Tony did was make me face up to what I have been feeling all along."_

_"I love him, Ray. I love him soo much and I'm truly sorry that you can't be it for me but it's better if we end this now, then to have to end it after buying a house and having kids and realizing that we did all of that with the wrong people." Still trying to make him understand but it was no use. He suddenly hated the women that was standing right in front of him, he wanted her to suffer just as much as he was._

_"You are not the women I thought you were!" Swinging at Ziva, knocking her down to the ground as she did very little to stop it._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I let him take the first swing." Tears running down Ziva's face now as she continued to relive that night with Ray. "I thought I deserved it for doing this to him. Breaking his heart the way I was doing." Tony just squeezed Ziva's hand as she continued to explain. "I barely had time to look up when Ray came at me again. This time kicking me in the face. My intentions were to let him get his anger out on me but after a while, I had realized that he wasn't going to stop." Tears now filled Tony's eyes. To know that Ray did all this to Ziva, enduring all this pain just so he wouldn't go after him, was almost too much for him to handle.

"After the third or fourth kick to my head, I started to black out. I could no longer feel what he was doing to me." "Oh, my god." The emotion and guilt in Tony's voice was something Ziva had never heard before. She just reached up and stroked Tony's face. Trying to make him feel better. "You suffered all of this just because you didn't want Ray to be angry with me. You didn't want Ray to go after me, Ziva so you let him take out his anger on you. I'm soo sorry." barying his face into Ziva's side now as she just held it there for the longest time.

"You risked your life to save me from Somalia. What makes you think that I wouldn't do the same for you?" Tony just looked up at Ziva's face now. She was actually smiling at him like he was worth a damn. Like he was worth everything that she had gone through all this time. "That was different, Ziva." Pleading with her but she just remained calm. "How?" He stood up now as Ziva let him go. "Because I could actually save you from Somalia, I could bring you back from Somalia, I could NOT bring you back from this." Throwing his hands up in the air in frustration now. "No matter how hard I tried, I could not bring you back from wherever you were that had you laying in that hospital bed."

"But I am back now. You did bring me back again." Still trying to get him to understand what she was saying. "Tony, I probably would not have had the strength to go on, to wake up if you did not stay by my side." Reaching for him as Tony slowly calmed down and sat back on the chair. "I may not remember everything that was being said but I know you were in this room and I know you were talking to me." Tony took Ziva's hand back where it belonged. "I could feel you here with me, Tony." Tears filling her eyes as she continued to speak.

"The nurses told me how you were this whole time. It's not just the words that you have said, look at this room, Tony." Meaning everything that was around this room, making Ziva feel right at home. "Gibbs told me that you literally brought work in here with you. Now tell me how that's not saving me?" Challenging Tony to answer and as she expected he couldn't. Tony just turned his head and kissed the hand that was now on his wet cheek. "I also heard that song you were singing." Winking at him as he just laughed a little bit. "You have quite the voice, Tony. I don't know if I ever told you that." Tony just smiled at her. "Kind of ironic that the song that I was once using to make you tick, is the song that brought you back to me."

Taking her hand back into his so he could kiss it a few more times. "No Tony, you brought me back to you." Tony broke down once again. "God, I missed you, Ziva." Holding onto Ziva's hand like it was the air he needed to breath. "I am right here, Tony. Because of you, I am right here. I love you." He just continued to stare up at Ziva's face, thanking God that he was with her like this. "I love you soo much, Ziva." They just remained close for the longest time as they continued to bare their feelings for one another, celebrating being back in each other's lives.


	28. Chapter 28

_**I CAN NOT BE WEAK**_

Since Ziva was having so much success with all of her other therapy, she was going to start her Physical therapy today. Tony wanted to be there with her for this because this part of her recovery was crucial to her in soo many ways. In ways that the hospital didn't even know. Ziva's strength was top, if not number one in her road to recovery. Tony came in with his sweats on, fully prepared to get physical, just as much as Ziva was.

He also prepared himself for Ziva being angry, frustrated, and stubborn. She wasn't going to get her strength back all in one day. Tony walked to Ziva's room to see Ziva doing some minor stretches from her bed with a nurse and a physical therapist. He just smiled before softly knocking on her door and walking inside. "Careful lady's, this is one brutal Ninja you're working on here." Ziva just rolled her eyes in frustration as the sweat was already beginning to show.

Tony couldn't help it. He could talk all day about his little Ninja. He was just soo proud of how far she's come but Ziva failed to see any progress being made. Her inability to stretch from her hospital without breaking a sweat was disgusting to her and her anger just continued to build. "Hey, you guys don't have any paperclips on ya, do you?" Looking around the room and smiling back at Ziva which confused the nurse and physical therapist. "Just stop it, Tony." Not finding his humor to be amusing at the moment.

"I just thought I'd warn them. You might not want a paper clip near by or any other sharp objects for that matter." The nurse and physical therapist continued to be confused by all of this. "Well, I don't have a paperclip with me but I do have plenty of pens." Tony just laughed at the nurse's response and Ziva couldn't help but laugh a little bit as well. "Alright Miss David, we are going to attempt to walk down to the recreation room, ok?" Ziva just nodded in determination as Tony just smiled at her.

"First I'm going to have you wrap your arm around my neck for support." Ziva was standing now but she was shaking as she was doing so. Tony wanted so badly to jump in and help her but he didn't want to interfere with Ziva's progress. Ziva just took a deep breath while closing her eyes, None of this hurt per say but she just felt like her muscles hadn't been used in so long. She put pressure on her feet as she was getting used to standing again. "You can have your friend here stand on the other side of you, if you want. Whatever makes you comfortable."

She just quickly looked at Tony and then looked down at the ground. Like she wasn't able to even face him right now. "No, that is ok. I don't need any more help." Saying that in a way that instantly broke Tony's heart. Not because she was saying she didn't need his help, because she had to prove that she didn't his help. She was already the strongest person in that room right now but it would take much more for her to start believing that again.

"Ok then, lets get you walking again, Ziva." They started out Ziva's room as Tony just walk a little behind the rest of them. His feelings weren't being hurt but more being tested and that's something that Ziva did with him all the time anyways. They made it to the Recreation Room as Ziva was quickly starting to walk on her own. "Ok Ziva, I want you to walk over to table there, all by yourself." Ziva just pushed them away from her as she violenty walked over to the table. The physical therapist just looked up at Tony and smiled. Tony remained staring at Ziva from a distance.

"Good job, Ziva. We're going to have you out of here in no time." Tony walked over to the table, along with the older women. Ziva just stood there, waiting to hear what was going to be done next. "Ok Ziva, now I want you to sit on this table here, we're going to do so more stretching." Ziva just sighed in frustration. She's had enough stretching for one day. "Oh, god." She mumbled to herself. "Sit up here." Ziva quickly lifted herself onto the table as Tony stood beside her. "They have weight rooms in this hospital, yes?" She just laughed at Ziva a little bit. "Yes, they do, actually but we're not there yet." They started stretching when Tony grabbed Ziva by her shaky hand.

Ziva brushed his hand off at first but slowly grabbed onto it. She had to be in control of the little things, if not the big things yet. If she was going to hold his hand, it would be when she decided to. "Good job, Ziva. Now let go of Tony's hand for just a second. I want you to stretch your arms above your head." Ziva just dropped Tony's hand carelessly, like it didn't even matter if he was in the room with her or not. Ziva reached up and did what she was told. "You can join us, Tony." Encouraging him to join in but Tony honestly didn't know where he fit in anymore.

"Oh, I forgot some paperwork I needed for your file. I'll be back in a few minutes." Ziva just nodded her head as her therapist left the room. Ziva just got herself off of the table she was sitting on, continuing to ignore Tony. "I know why you're doing this, Ziva. I know why you're pushing me away." Ziva walked over to where the medicine balls were. She lifted one and threw it at Tony, practically knocking him down to the floor. "Really? Why am I doing this the, Tony?!" Walking up to her now.

"Because you believe that you can't be this way in front of me." Pointing at her like she was interrogation. Ziva didn't answer. She just walked away and continued to mess with the equipment that was in there. "I can not be that way in front of anybody, Tony. I can not be weak!" Tony just looked at Ziva in shock now. "Weak? You just got out of a COMA, Ziva!"  
Stopping her from avoiding him now, grabbing her by the arms. "You will get your DAMN strength back. It's just going to take time."

Tears formed in Ziva's eyes but her face remained cold as stone. "Ziva, you just came out of a deep sleep that you've been in for over a month. A week ago you weren't even talking and now your walking and stretching... Tell me, where is the weakness in that?" Ziva just shook her head and looked away from Tony. "Ziva, you ARE human. Despite what your father may have led you to believe, you are human. You are a very strong, beautiful, determined, STUBBORN human but you are still a human." Ziva just laughed a little bit.

"Look, you can continue to push me away. I don't have to be here, Ziva but your recovery is going to take as long as it's going to take." Shaking her head at her as she was finally listening to him. "Don't push it to happen if you're not ready for it to happen. Let yourself heal, and let people be there for you as that continues to happen." Ziva just took a deep breath in as the physical therapist returned to the room. "Is everything ok in here?" Noticing Ziva was away from the table now. Ziva continued to stare at Tony. "Yeah, we are ok." Tony smiled at that. "Ok, well, that's get back to it then." Tony just kissed Ziva on her forehead as he walked her back to the table.


	29. Chapter 29

_**IF SHE ONLY KNEW HOW UNBELIEVABLY STRONG SHE IS**_

Tony had made his way back to NCIS, after spending some time with Ziva. He was no longer in his sweats, wearing the proper clothing for work. Gibbs was sitting by himself and quickly noticed Tony walking in. "Where's Probie?" Placing his bag down, sitting at his desk. "He ran into me about and hour ago. He's buying me a fresh cup of coffee as we speak." Tony just laughed a little bit. McGee had always been clumsy. It was harmless most of the time but he practically broke Tony's nose a few years back, running into him in the elevator.

"Leave it to, Probie." Gibbs just laughed a little bit himself as he made his way over to Ziva's empty desk. "How's she doing?" Not even having to say her name. He knew exactly where she was and it thought it was a good time to have the "Rule 12" discussion now that Ziva was getting better. Tony wasn't sure if he was prepared for having this discussion but he thought he better get it over with. "She's frustrated." Finally forcing himself to speak.

Gibbs just nodded in understanding. "They had her doing some stretches earlier and I could literally feel the tension in Ziva's hand." Shaking his head, as he was thinking back. "She feels... like less than herself right now and it's making her very angry. She wants to be pushed, she wants to do more than what they're allowing her to do but she's just not ready for that. I tried my hardest to explain that to her but I left the hospital with Ziva barely saying goodbye."

"You got to love her determination, though. Even after laying comatose for over a month, she could easily run me into one. It's pretty amazing." "Has she talked to you about that night?" Tony just took a deep breath in, thinking about what Ziva had said to him. "Yeah, she has." Shaking his head, trying to get rid of the images forming in his mind. "Bad, hu?" Gibbs didn't have to be told the details to know how bad that must have been for her. "Yeah, but, Idon't know what's worse, the things that Ray did to her or the fact that she let Ray do those things to her."

Gibbs instantly jumped to Ziva's defense. "Come on, Dinozzo. She didn't let this happen-" "Yeah, she did, Boss." Looking at Gibbs with this look of seriousness now. "She told me she let Ray take the first swing at her. Because she believed it was what she deserved, for breaking Ray's heart, she let this happen." Gibbs just looked at Tony, not believing that Ziva would not stand up for herself. She could have easily taken Ray down. "It quickly got out of hand and soon there wasn't much she could do to stop him but... She also said that she did this so that Ray would focus on being angry with her instead..." Barely able to keep talking.

"Of being angry with you." Gibbs finished for him. Tony just nodded and closed his eyes. "Well, that doesn't surprise me. Ziva would do anything to protect you, Dinozzo." "I know that, Boss." Talking with this touch of pain in his voice. Knowing the things that Ziva would do for him for him was enough to make him go back to that hospital and hug Ziva or it was enough to make him throw up. He wasn't sure which one yet. "You know, with the amount of pride that this women has, she couldn't think any lower of herself. If she only knew how unbelievably strong she is." Both of them starting thinking back on Somalia.

Gibbs had to agree. Ziva has been to hell and back and after coming back from Somalia, in pieces, she was still able to put herself back together again. "I have nightmares about the things that they did to her but she actually lived this, Boss. She actually survived this." "There's no one quite like her, Dinozzo. So, you knew the rules."

There it was, the thing he was dreading on talking about. "Yes, I did." "Still, you broke the rules." Tony stood now, wanting to face Gibbs like a man. "Yes, we did. I love her, Boss. This was never about some little-" Smacking him hard on his head. "I never said it was, Dinozzo." Tony just shuttered a little bit. "You would think that I would see these slaps coming by now, you really would." "Then shut up, Dinozzo." "Shutting up, Boss. Happy to shut up." "I'm not saying the two of you don't have genuine feelings for each other because after all of this... I just hope you know what you're getting yourselves into and I hope I won't ever have to say "I told you so."

"You won't, Boss." Truly speaking from his heart and Gibbs could sense that. "It's also to stay out of the office, out of Abby's lab, out of autopsy... You understand what I'm saying to you, Dinozzo? If the words that come out of your mouth have nothing to do with cases, paperwork, or coffee, I don't want to hear them." "Well, what about ex wives?" Tony couldn't help himself from making the joke at his Boss's expense which resulted in another head slap. "Got it, Boss."

Gibbs made his way back to his desk when his cell phone went off. "Gibbs. Dammit McGee, how long does it take to get a FREAKING cup of coffee?! Coffe. Black. Now McGee!" Closing his cell phone shut now. Tony just laughed a little bit. "Dinozzo?" "Yeah, Boss." "I'm happy for you both." Tony just nodded his head and locked his eyes with his Boss's.


	30. Chapter 30

_**THIS SCAR IS EASIER TO HIDE**_

Shortly after Ziva's Physical Therapy, she was finally able to return home, although she was still seeing a therapist one a week to help her cope with what happened. Tony wanted to do something special for Ziva's first night back home. He decided to take her out for a night of fun, starting with dinner. He showed up at her apartment and knocked softly before entering.

"Oh, I did not hear you knock." Peaking her head out from inside her bathroom. "I will be right out." Tony just smiled. "Take your time." He started walking around her apartment. It felt strange being there knowing everything that took place and he could swear that he could see stains of her blood on the living room floor. Maybe his eyes were just playing tricks on him.

Ziva came out to see Tony staring at her floor. She slowly walked up to him and gently touched his arm. "Hello, Tony." He just turned to her and smiled at what he saw. The dress she was wearing was her favorite shade of green and it brought out all of her beautiful features. "You look gorgeous." Taking a big swallow as Ziva just smiled. "What were you looking at, Tony?" Noticing his attention being brought back to a few spots on the floor.

"Is this where it happened?" Asking as calmly as he could. "Yes." That's all she could say. Tony just nodded his head and decided to bring up a different topic. He moved his hand to the part of Ziva's where they did surgery. "It's filling in pretty nicely." Ziva just reached up and held Tony's hand in place. "Luckily hair grows in fast, yes? This scar is easier to hide." Meaning the scars she got from Somalia. "You know it is funny, when I came back from there, It did not matter how much clothes I had on, I still think people could see right through it. I felt exposed to the world, even when I was covered."

Tony just walked up to her and put his big, strong arms around her abused body. "I slowly realized that I could not hide from people, what has been done to me so I just stopped trying. I excepted it." "You never have to hide from me, Ziva David. I will always love every inch of what I see on your body because it makes you who you are." Tony just held her close and things could have easily gone further from there but Ziva wanted to enjoy her night out. "Shall we get going? I'm sure we have reservations to some place?" Winking at Tony.

"We do, actually. 9:00 PM to be exact so... we better get a move on." Ziva quickly grabbed her purse and coat which Tony took from her to help put it around her arms. "Thank you, Tony." They just stared at each other for a few seconds before leaving her apartment.


	31. Chapter 31

_**WHY ARE YOU SHOWING ME THESE, TONY**_

A few hours after going out, they had come home but to Tony's apartment, for Ziva's own comfort. They walked and Tony quickly took Ziva's coat off. She just smiled, she loved this sweet, giving, chivalrous side of Tony and she knew that deep down inside, letting him do these things, did not make her weak, it made her more of a women.

Tony had this strange book in his hand. Something he had brought with him from inside of his car. She had a feeling that it was something that he wanted to share with her but she didn't want to be pushy. "Come here." Taking Ziva by her hand, as they both sat down on her couch. He laid the book on his lap, still holding Ziva's hand in his. They just stared at each other now, as they slowly moved in closer to each other. Ziva moved in all the way, starting the kiss before Tony even had a chance to join in.

They both chuckled at themselves a little bit but the kiss continued to get heated. Suddenly things weren't so funny anymore. Tony backed off a slightly but continued to give Ziva several little kisses on her soft, full lips and one on her chin, cheeks, nose, and forehead. Trying to keep her at eas for a few minutes. "I have something for you." Kissing her on the cheek once again. "What do you have to show me, Tony?"

Looking down at his already excited groin and then back up at him. She then winked at him. Tony just smiled before answering. "Not that. Not yet. Here." Giving her the book he hand in his hands now. She smiled one last time at Tony before looking through the book. There were pictures of her at NCIS. Some of the pictures were of her and the team, her and other people that she worked with, some pictures of the cases she had worked on, and even a few pictures of Ziva from when she came back from Somalia. "Why are you showing me these, Tony?" Not even knowing how these pictures were made but she knew Tony had his ways.

Tony just took Ziva's hand once again before explaining things to her. "These are your reminders, Ziva. Reminders of just how strong you are." Taking her hand to his mouth and kissing it now. "They're pictures of all of us. The whole team, Ziva." Ziva was still confused by this. "Meaning?" "Meaning that you don't have to be strong alone, Ziva. We are all here for you and we will always be here for you." Kissing her hand again and again, making Ziva weak in the knees. "I know you are, Tony. I mean, I know you guys are. Thank you." Staring at him with complete adoration before leaning in to kiss him again.

They kiss quickly turned into more kissing when she softly spoke up. "Can we have sex now?" Practically moving around the couch like she had to pee and was holding it in the whole night. Tony laughed so hard that he practically wet himself. He just nodded his head as Ziva smiled at him.


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N Just letting you readers know that this chapter is rated M and then some. If you find this kind of stuff enjoyable to read then right on but if it makes you uncomfortable, another chapter will be along shortly. Probably the longest chapter I will write.**_

_**IT'S ALL YOURS, TONY**_

Tony and Ziva had made their way to Tony's bedroom where clothes were already taken off and thrown around the room. Tony love being the aggressor during sex and he would take any opportunity to pleasure Ziva while having complete and utter control of her body. He was kissing his way down Ziva's body as she just rested her arms above her head. Tony made his way to Ziva's navel now, licking, kissing, and sucking every square inch onf her skin. He slowly made his way to Ziva's panties.

This reminding him of the last and the only time he had been down there. He had miss this soo much and his mouth was already watering for her. Tony gently started to kiss Ziva all over the front of her panties, making her moan and she instantly pulled her legs up and open for him. He just smiled before pulling Ziva's underwear up so that her viginal lips were coming out of the sides.

Tony could swear that her juices were already running out of her underwear. Tony just licked his lips before blowing his hot air all over her sweet area. Tony just bent down to start pleasuring Ziva through her soaked panties. Ziva's eyes were practically rolling back into her head and Tony wanted to continue this but it also didn't want this to become too much for her.

He stopped for a moment and just rested his hand on her panties. "Just try to relax, Ziva. I promise you, there is nothing I want more than this right now. I'm taking this as slow as I can." Looking up at her now. "Just breath, Baby." He started in again, spending a little more time on her while her panties were still on, He then proceeded to take them off of her, leaving trails of her wetness down her legs. He squeezed her panties into his hand, some of her juices appeared on his hands now.

Tony just slowly made his way to Ziva's dripping womanhood, He took one of his big, strong hands to start stroking her gently but passionately. He moved up her body for a few quick seconds, taking his fingers and working them into Ziva's mouth. She didn't even open her eyes to see what he was doing, she just sucked his fingers dry. Ziva finally opened her eyes to see Tony staring at her. "Now you know what all the fuss is about." Winking at her and making his way back down her body. Tony then opened Ziva's legs, continuing where he left of. He just rested his head on the side of Ziva's inner thigh, taking in everything before diving in.

Ziva could feel Tony's hot air on her as he buried his face into her now. She dramatically arched her back. Spreading her legs as far as they could go, even getting a few charlie horses in her inner thighs but that was quickly replaced by pleasure. She moaned long, loud, and hard for Tony as he took all of her in. He wanted to enter her soo badly with is finger but hesitated for a minute or two when Ziva quickly spoke up. "It's all yours, Tony." Tony just smiled as he used some of Ziva's juices for lubricant. Ziva was anything but dry at this point. He slid one of his fingers in as Ziva reacted quickly. "Oh, god."

Tony started to move it in and out, in and out, as he added another finger into the fun. Ziva just thrusted into Tony as he continued to work his magic. Her breathing became heavy, like she was running a marathon. Tony kept his fingers going, becoming slightly more aggressive now. He could feel how close Ziva was so he bent down and kissed Ziva softly on her swollen bud. He kept working his fingers and added more kisses to her area when suddenly she squirted, as her muscles continued to throb. Tony could NOT believe that just happened. Ziva had said that she was a SCREAMER at one point but a SQUIRTER? That was even better.

"My god, Ziva. That was soo hot." He just used his fingers to move Ziva's juices all over her womenhood, adding to her pleasure. "You're a squirter, Ziva?" Ziva just took a deep breath in before speaking. "I did not know. That never happened before." Talking in a long moan. Tony just chuckled. "Well, I am honored to have brought that out of you." He was using his tongue around Ziva's mound, taking in as much of her juices that he possibly could. She just smiled, feeling more amazing and more of a women than she ever had before.


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N This chapter is still rated M but I'm toning it down a little bit. Can only take so much hot TIVA action at one time. **_

_**I AM ASKING FOR YOUR SUPPORT**_

Ziva was now on top of Tony. He had tried his best to keep her laying there, fearing she wasn't ready for soo much stamina but there was no stopping her. She craved this man and now she would have him. She was kissing her way down his hairy/manly chested as his hand rested on Ziva's head, letting her do her magic on him now. She licked her way down further when she decided to be a little tease and bring something up to Tony.

"Tony, I need your support on something." Kissing Tony slightly above his erection while looking up at the man she loved. "Ok." He was barely able to speak. "You support me right, Tony?" Starting to kiss his hot stick. "Yes." Moaning through his answer. She licked the head of his erection, kissing it so gently, he barely reacted but she still received a little moan. "On anything?" Now fully taking him into her mouth which caused Tony to respond, almost violently. "YES, yes, on anything!"

She stopped the questions long enough to really give Tony what he wanted. Working him into her warm, wet mouth. "God... My god, Ziva." Holding his hand down, keeping her in that very exact spot. She just smiled, as she continued to pleasure her man. "Good because I love you, Tony." Starting to stroke him now. "I love you too, Ziva. God... I love you." Groaning like he was some kind of wild animal. It was the most amazing sound that could come from any man she was pleasing. She worked her way to his balls. Taking one into her mouth and the other she played with in her hand.

"Ziva... I'm going to..." Literally talking like he was in severe agony but the truth was, he had never felt such complete pleasure in his whole life. Suddenly Tony released himself and she was able to catch most of it in her mouth. "Mmmmm..." Tony continued to moan as his orgasm slowly left him. Ziva just sighed and rested herself between his legs now. "I want to go see Ray." She finally said. He quickly looked down at Ziva. "What?" "You heard what I said, Tony." Speaking gently as she just laid there. Giving him some time to think.

"Well, now I know why you waited until after all this to bring his name up. I swear, just the mention of his name causes me to go limp." Looking down at Ziva and at his now decreased erection. "Ya see?" Shaking his head. "No Ziva. Just NO. The man put you in a COMA." Trying to stay calm with her but this kind of subject could easily upset him. "I am not asking for your permission, Tony, I am asking for your support." Tony knew this already. He couldn't stop Ziva from seeing Ray, no matter how hard he tried. "Remember what you said to me, Tony? It is the people in your life that help make you strong."

Almost regretting giving Ziva that book now because she was beginning to see his point. "Yeah, I remember." Playing with Ziva's hair as she kissed him one last time in his special place before making her way back up to Tony. He quickly took her into his arms. Still not wanting to agree to this but this was about Ziva, about what she needed to do to move on. "I need your support on this, Baby." Leaning down to kiss Tony's sweaty chest. "Then you have it." Squeezing his eyes shut. "He won't be able to get to me, Tony. I will be safe. I promise you." Tony just nodded before leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

"Can I at least come with your or..." She thought long and hard before answering him. "Here is the deal, you can take me to go see Ray but you have to keep your distance. No matter what he ends up saying or what he ends up bringing up, you have to stay calm. This has to be about the end of me and him and I need to end it the right way." Resting her head on Tony's chest as he took her hand in his." He just thought long and hard himself before talking to Ziva. "I know you do and I trust you, Ziva... I just don't trust him." Ziva just looked up at Tony now as their eyes locked. "Then put all your trust in me, Tony. That is all you have to do. I am in control of this." Tony held her even tighter now, knowing that this was going to happen and that Ziva was going to be ok this time. He would make sure of it.


	34. Chapter 34

_**ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS, ZIVA**_

Ziva had finally been able to return to work but she wasn't able to work on the field just yet. To Ziva, paperwork and desk duty was just another form of torture, leaving her with way too much time on her hands, to focus too much on her thoughts. Still, it was good to be back and knowing that Tony was going to be right across from her was very comforting.

Tony was making some calls for Ziva and had found out where Ray was being kept. He knew Ziva needed to do this. The Ziva he knew and had grown to love more than anything in this world always operated in her own way and he didn't want to take away what had always worked for her. He had his doubts and fears about this but he would going to do his best to keep them to himself.

Tony just gently took Ziva by her arm and led her into the men's room, wanting a little privacy when they bumped right into McGee. "Probie, what are you doing any here?" Acting like it was a shock to see him while Ziva just laughed. "I occasionally like to relieve myself by emptying my bladder, Tony." Looking at Tony in annoyance now. "Emptying your bladder? That's a good one, Probie. Look, there's no shame in the real reason you were in here. I mean, we all do it. Some do it more than others but still..." Ziva just slapped Tony on the arm.

"Leave him alone, Tony." "Thank you, Ziva. It's good to have you back by the way." Kissing Ziva on her cheek. "Ok then, we'll see you later, McMasterba-" "Tony!" Starting to really get upset with the guy now. Tony just held the door open for McGee as he closed it and locked it behind him. Tony just started to back Ziva into one of the sinks where he gently picked her up and placed her on the sink. He just held a hand down on each side of the sink, while gently brushing his faced against hers. "How are you?" Speaking so gently to her. Ziva was sure that the first thing Tony would do once they got into the bathroom was jump her but this was truly the sweetest, gentlest, most loving way he could be with her right now. "I am good, Tony." Tony could feel Ziva's breath on his neck which sent shivers running all through Tony's body.

Just being close enough to where they could smell one another, feel each other breathing, was getting Ziva more hot for Tony than when she was actually in bed with him. He moved back a little bit to look Ziva in the face now. Tony just leaned in and kissed Ziva so lightly that their lips barely touched. "Is there a point to this, Tony?" Knowing that this was not the real reason Tony had brought her into the mens room with him. "Just wanted to let you know that..." Kissing her lightly on her cheek now. "Ray is being held at "Monroe Correctional Complex."

Ziva just stared at Tony with this look of nausea on her face. "Well that sure sounds like a quaint little place. " "Are you ok? If you need to, you know, make yourself feel better, it's best you do while we're in here." Trying to be supportive. "No, I am ok. I mean, I am going to be ok." Tony just smiled at Ziva and brushed his thumbs across her soft, warm skin. " "Are you sure about this, Ziva?" Letting her know that she had options but he already knew she had made up her mind. Holding Tony's hands to her face. "Yes." Is all she could say right now. "Because I'm not." Sighing at Tony's response. "Ziva, I don't want him anywhere near you. The man does not deserve to hear one more word coming out of your beautiful, loving, mouth." Taking the chance to kiss her a few more times, lightly on her lips.

"That's what you deserve." She just smiled as a few tears built up in her eyes. She pulled him in close again and gave him a proper kiss. "It is going to be ok, Tony. Trust me." Whispering against his lips now. "I do trust you. I've told you that before. Well, we should talk to Gibbs about some of this." Kissing her on the forehead and letting her off of the sink now. "We will talk to him then." Taking him by the hand, while walking him over to the door.


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N I think it's exstremely important to my story that Ziva confronts Ray. She needs closure and I also think that doing this is a big part of her character. **_

_**ORANGE IS NOT YOUR COLOR**_

Tony and Ziva had talked to Gibbs together. They didn't want to leave him out of anything that was part of Ziva's recovery. Gibbs understood all her reasons for doing this and they all agreed that instead of taking a sick day, they would go see Ray on a weekend. Gibbs gave his usual kiss on the forehead to give her his support which was something Ziva always depended on.

The weekend quickly came, maybe too quickly for Ziva but she knew she would have Tony with him, holding her hand and every other part of her that she needed to be held. They made their way to the prison, almost in complete silence but Tony didn't let go of Ziva's hand for one moment. They made their way into the cold, smelly building, as they showed their badges to a one of the prison guards. Tony just took Ziva's hand back in his and squeezed it especially tightly now.

They stopped for a second now while Ziva looked into Tony's face. "What is it?" Becoming concerned for Ziva now. "I need you to stay behind, Tony. I need to speak to Ray alone." Tony just sighed and did not like hearing this at all. "Come on, Ziva. It's not like we can get anywhere near each other. I just want-" "Please, Tony." Reaching up and touching his face now. Tony just held her hand there for the longest time before taking her hand to his mouth and kissing it. "Ok, Ziva." Finally excepting what she decided to do. Ziva just kissed Tony on his cheek before letting the guard take her to Ray.

She slowly walked into a room that was filled with other people visiting inmates. She just took a deep breath in as she sat down and waited for the guard to go get Ray. She just sat there with her own thoughts for what seemed to be the longest time that she ever had to waite for anyone when Ray finally came in, wearing an orange prison jump suit. She just held her arms close to herself at the guard placed him in a chair across from her. They just stared into each other's eyes for the longest time before Ray spoke. "Ziva, oh my, god. I am so-" Ziva just held her hands up, stopping Ray from talking.

"Please, do not even finish that sentence." Ray just looked shamefully down at his hands. "It is a shame to see you like this. Orange is not your color." Speaking gently to Ray, trying to show that she wasn't scared of Ray, even though she kind of was. "Never imagined seeing me quite like this, hu?" Laughing a little bit as Ziva's face stayed cold. "I did not have to. It did not have to turn out like this, Ray." Crossing her arms now. "You broke my heart into a million pieces, Ziva." "So, you wanted to see me rot away in a hospital bed while the rest of the world kept going? You would rather see me spending my life confined to a bed then actually experience some kind of real happiness? You hate me that much, Ray?" Shaking in anger now as Ray just remained silent.

"I don't hate you, Ziva. I loved you. I love you." Still not able to look her in the face. "I guess I kind of owe you an apoligy." Ray looked at Ziva now. Ziva could actually see some remorse as she looked into his eyes. "I never should have led you on. By just starting to visit you, by just starting to date you, I led you to believe that we had a chance of a life together but... That was never true, Ray. My heart always belonged to someone else." Seeing pain in his eyes now and after everything he had done to her, she still hated seeing the pain that she put there.

"To Tony." Speaking softly at Ziva. "Yes, but you always meant a great deal to me. I always wanted great things for you, I always knew that you were capable of doing great things with youre life but now..." Just staring at Ray with much pitty. "This is your life now, Ray." Shaking her head. "I guess I was a fool to ever believe that I could even compare to a guy like Tony. I know he will give you the life that you always wanted, that you always deserved." "He already has." Tears running down her face now. She just couldn't hold them back any longer. "And I am soo sorry that I almost took that all away from you." Tears were running down his own face now. "I know there is nothing I can say or do that can make up for-"

"No, there really is not, Ray so please, do not even try. That is not why I came here. I just came here because I wanted to let you know that I am still alive, I am finally happy, and I am sharing all of that with the man that I love. You could not take that away from me, Ray and even after everything that you put me through, I still want you to be happy, I want you to find the right women for you, I want you to do good things with your life. I never wanted to take any of that away from you." Wiping the tears off of her face now.

"I need to get going. I have someone waiting for me outside." Ray just nodded his head, knowing he had to truly let her go now. She just stood up from her chair and continued to look at Ray. "I hope you get out of here." He looked up to see the most genuine look on Ziva's face. "Take care of yourself, Ray." Walking away from the table, waiting for the guard to take her back to Tony.


	36. Chapter 36

_**A/N Well, final chapter, readers. If this chapter is emotional, fluffy, dramatic, and sweet, well, that was the plan. Hope you guys enjoyed my story. Much love to you all. **_

_**I DIDN'T REALIZE HOW DESPARATELY I NEEDED YOU**_

Tony had driven Ziva back to his place, after her visit with Ray. She didn't have much to say but for some reason, she seemed content with the whole thing. Like the closure she was looking for, was found. Tony was planning on doing something for Ziva tonight. Something that he had planned for a while now. He was scared out of his mind, already shaking over the thought of doing this, but if this whole thing with Ziva taught him anything, it was that he would never be ok without her.

The idea that Ziva might be scared off from this had crossed his mind but he couldn't think about that possibility right now. He just had to focus on the fact that Ziva was finally in his life, and if things went his way tonight, for good. They quietly walked into his apartment, where Tony turned on his light so he could see Ziva more clearly now. He just walked up to her and took her by the hand. "Ziva, I know that the things that happened to today, that you want to talk about, you'll talk about when you're ready but please, just answer one question for me."

"Ok, anything, Tony." Tony just brought her hands up to his cest now before he proceeded to ask his question. "Ray didn't hurt you, did he?" Looking at Ziva with such intense passion, his eyes said that if Ray did anything at all to her Ziva again that he would finish the job he started the last time. "In any way, Ziva?" Ziva just smiled a little bit and pulled Tony into her now. "No Tony, Ray did not hurt me." Looking up at him now. "He can't not hurt me anymore, Tony." He was soo happy to hear this and it gave him more of the courage he needed to talk to Ziva now.

Tony just took a deep breath in, as Ziva noticed how nervous he was acting. "Tony, what is wrong?" "Ziva, I want to do something tonight that will effect both of our futures. I mean both of our futures together but before I do, I want to tell you a few things first." Ziva just nodded at Tony, understanding that this was something big for him and for her, also. "Ziva, when I called you that night and I asked you to come see me, I had no idea what I was even doing or what I was going to say to you. All I knew was I could not let you marry Ray without speaking up, and, of course, it wasn't just because I knew Ray was the wrong guy for you, it was also because I did not want to lose you to him."

"And knowing that getting you to confess your feelings for me would be the first step. Lets face it, I don't have the best track record when it comes to committment. I could even write a whole book on what not to do while in a relationship, one of the first references being my own father. " She just smiled at him. "Tony." Reaching up and touching his cheek, thinking he was being way too hard on himself. "I'm just saying all this because I didn't really know what to expect from a relationship with you but um...for some reason, I knew deep down in my heart that things would be different with you, that somehow things would work and that scared me . It scared me soo much that I just ran away from it."

"After believing you were dead, while you were in Somalia, It was hard to get though each day but to be honest, my feelings for you were still complicated. I still didn't know what you meant to me. I knew that I missed you and that I wanted you back into my life, I just didn't know in what way. Ziva, when you came home with me that night and we gave one another to each other." Taking her hands and kissing them while tears formed in his eyes. "I knew I never wanted to give myself to any other women but you, for the rest of my life. I gave my life to you that night, Ziva." Tears ran down Ziva's face now.

"And when Gibbs called me the night after and told me that you were in the hospital and that something terrible happened to you, I could feel my life coming back to me but um... it no longer had you in it. Wow, I thought Somalia was hard but to get through this... "Shaking his head as Ziva just tried her best to relax him. "I tried so hard to be strong without you, Ziva and I put up a very good front until I just couldn't anymore. I don't know if the nurses talked to you at all about this but I almost did something stupid. I almost ended things for myself."

Tony just broke down while Ziva couldn't believe what she was hearing. "God Tony, no." Reaching up with both her hands so she could brush some of the tears off Tony's face. "Yes Ziva, I wanted, so badly, to be in the place that you were, even if I didn't know where that place was. I've never been so scared in my life because I knew, in that exact moment, that I would do anything, go through anything, if it meant that I could be with you again, Even if it meant that I had to die." Tony reached in his pocket and pulled out a box now as Ziva just watched him get down on one knee.

Continuing to sob on the floor, Ziva knew this wasn't the traditional way and she didn't want to ruin things for Tony but she got down on her knees, aswell. She wanted to be where Tony was at and she wanted to feel everything that he was feeling. "I didn't realize how desperately I needed you until you weren't there anymore." Barely able to speak, he was soo worked up. "And I never want to come that close to losing you, losing me, again. Ziva David, I know we've only been together for a short time, you probably think I'm crazy by now and if Gibbs were here, I would receive the biggest head slap of my life but... I just don't care because the second you opened your eyes, that was the second my life started again. Ziva David, will you marry me?"

"Yes Tony, I will marry you." Her voice was shaking with emotion, Tony quickly dropped the box, while still holding onto the ring. He could NOT put that ring on her finger fast enough. He just let out the biggest gasp of emotion, like he just recieved the greatest news of his life, They remained in that position for the longest time before finally standing up and holding each other, clinging to each other for survival. "God, I love you, Ziva. I love you soo much." Laughing in pure joy while holding Tony. She was almost hysterical, and Tony just rubbed Ziva's back, reassuring her that he had her and wasn't going to let go. "Are you ok?" She just nodded. "Uh huh. Are you ok?"

Tony was practically in hysterics himself. He couldn't believe she said "Yes.", that she was standing there, and was in his arms. "Because of you...I am now." Kissing her a couple times on her head, while the tears continued to fall.


End file.
